Stuck Together
by RoyalPain1989
Summary: Everything's going great for the golden trio in their 7th year until they get a letter from the ministry about a new marriage law. Hermionie finds out about a new threat to the wizarding world and gets paired up with the last person she would have picked.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Beta'd by my sister The Only Pancake. Thank you Marmalade Fever for letting me know that the person who origionally though up the marriage law was Chelle, here's a link to her webpage (just add two w's at the front and take out the spaces and the link works) w . grangerenchanted . com / enchant / viewuser .php?uid=2959

**Chapter 1**

Hermione had just joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table as the owl post began to arrive. She grabbed a few pieces of toast waiting patiently for the owl to bring her this morning's copy of the Daily Prophet. Paying the owl she immediately buried her nose in it ignoring the rest of the room. At least she was ignoring the rest of the room until people suddenly started shouting.

She glanced up startled by the sudden noise and saw that every sixth and seventh year was waving a letter around and shouting. Most were demanding explanations, some were screaming that they refused to go along with this(most of those were from the Slytherin's). Harry was just sitting there staring at his letter in shock, and Ron was one of the loudest protesters. What the hell was going on? She set her paper aside and noticed the letter on her plate for the first time, she grabbed it, tearing it open in a second.

_Dear sixth and seventh year students,_

_As you all know the population of the Wizarding world was severely depleted during the second war of You-Know-Who. Now that he has been defeated permanently the Ministry of Magic has decided that it is necessary to take a few steps to preserve our kind._

_First, the long dormant Marriage Law is being reinstated. This law will require all seventh year students to marry in six months time; and all sixth year students to be married before or within days of turning seventeen. _

_Second, the Ministry wants to prevent any chance of another Dark Lord rising. Therefore it has been decided that all Pure-blood students must marry a Muggle Born, and vice-versa. Further, Half-Blood students are only allowed to marry another Half-Blood. This way the next generation will only be half-blood and another war based on Pure-blood supremacy can be avoided._

_Third, you all have exactly two weeks from this date to choose your partner. Engagement contracts will arrive in a few days time. These contracts must be signed by both parties and returned to the Ministry before the two weeks have passed. Any student who fails to return the contract will be randomly assigned with another un-contracted student until everyone is paired._

_Finally, There will be no exceptions to this law and the previously stated statures. Any student who is not married within their allotted time will have their wands confiscated and can face time in Azkaban. Remember that this is for the good of all of us. The Ministry thanks you for what you are about to give for the greater of Wizard kind._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic _

Hermione was as shocked as Harry, for several long minutes her mind was blank, the brilliant Hermione Granger had absolutely no idea on what to do next. She looked across the table at a stricken Harry, he was holding a sobbing Ginny tightly to his chest. Her own eyes tear up as she realized that this new law was going to tear those two apart. Ginny was a pureblood, she would not be allowed to marry Harry. This was so unfair! How could the Ministry do this to them? Especially after all that Harry had gone through for them!

At the teachers table Headmaster Dumbledore waited for the majority of the outrage to die down before standing. He got their attention almost immediately.

"I know you are all upset by this newest law of the minister. I'm sorry to tell you all that there is nothing any of us can do to overturn it. I suggest you calm yourselves and start looking amongst your friends for your future partner, because if you do not meet his deadline, he will assign you someone regardless of either of your personal feelings." He paused for a few moments watching the older students sink back into their chairs, a defeated look on their faces.

"All sixth and seventh year students will be excused from classes for the rest of the week. I wish you all the best of luck." He returned to his seat and the Great Hall emptied quickly. The older students were all walking like zombies to where ever they thought they could be alone to process the information, the younger students were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Albus, are you certain there is nothing we can do for them?" Minerva kept her voice pitched so it would carry no further then Albus. Her usually stern demeanor was cracking as she watched her Gryffindor's.

"I'm afraid that the only thing we can do to help them is make sure they all choose a spouse on their own, I do not want to see any of them stuck with someone they hate because they were having trouble finding someone on their own." He told the elderly witch, then left the teacher's table heading toward his office. The students would get through this, but there was going to be a lot of heartbreak before this new stupidity of Cornelius was through.

* * *

Two of the golden trio were in their favorite corner of the common room, waiting for Harry and Ginny to show up. Hermione was staring out the window, biting her lower lip, a nervous habit that she thought she'd outgrown. Ron sat across from her, staring into the unlit fireplace. Both of them were silent, letting the idea of being engaged within two weeks sink slowly in.

At a glance someone may think that Hermione was like the other muggle born girls around the room they were all sprawled out panicking and many were sobbing. They were all in a bad position since most of the pureblood boys in this school were in Slytherin. Hermione was not giving into hysterics, her brain had woken after the first few frozen minutes and was currently busy going over each of the pureblood boys in all the other houses. She considered Ron briefly, but dismissed it almost immediately. They had tried to have a relationship and it had failed. No, a marriage with Ron would never be a happy one, it would just be too awkward.

"Well at least it's Tuesday, no classes until Monday."

Hermione smiled at Ron's attempt to lighten the mood. She turned to him surprised to see the intensity in his eyes. He opened his mouth and she groaned inwardly sure that she knew what was about to come out of his mouth. Before Ron had a chance to say anything there was a brief burst of flame between them. Cussing Ron leapt to his feet, Hermione was already up with her wand out.

A letter floated down to the floor, Hermione's name clearly written on the front in the Headmaster's flowing script. Ron simply flopped back down muttering something like 'old coot'. Hermione smiled at him, pocketing her wand, after all these years being attacked certain instincts developed. She picked the letter up opening it without further examination, only one person in this school could've sent a letter via phoenix.

_Hermione,_

_Please come up to my office immediately upon receiving this. There is something of importance to discuss. The password is Treacle Tart. _

"I gotta go Ron. If Harry comes back don't wait around for me I don't know how long this will take. I'll find you later." She had crossed the common room as she talked, slipping out before he had the chance to say anything. She would think of how to turn him down gently after her meeting with Dumbledore. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of the gargoyles, then up the moving staircase.

"Come in Miss Granger." Hermione didn't jump, she was used to the Headmaster knowing when someone was outside his door before they knocked. She slipped inside, talking the indicated seat. She pulled herself together in order to actually pay attention.

"Thank you for coming so swiftly Miss Granger. I'm afraid that I must speak plainly with you…" He trailed off waiting for her cautious nod, a little saddened that she would be cautious but not surprised. "I must ask you not to consider any of your classmates until you have at least thought about who I'm about to offer."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She had expected that this was something about the new Marriage law but she had not been expecting this. She nodded for him to go on.

"Excellent. Now you know that Professor Snape was a double agent for the war." She nodded and he continued "What you do not know is that the war did not end with the death of Voldemort. All of the members of the inner circle were captured when Harry defeated Voldemort, but his outer circle were not there. This group consisted mainly of the young ones. Well, someone managed to gather them together and they are very much still a threat."

Hermione had assumed that there were death eaters out there that had not been captured but she had not expected that they were organized enough to still pose a threat. Oh Merlin, they've had two years to regroup and organize, why hadn't any of them expected something like this. She looked up at the Headmaster accusingly, he didn't flinch. In fact he didn't even look guilty for not telling them!

"I know your annoyed but let me finish please. Severus is too old to infiltrate this new group, their calling themselves The Covenant, and the members are called Bloods." Dumbledore paused because the young woman in front of him had started laughing.

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't help it. They named themselves after muggle stories of Vampires. They lived in Covenant's and drank muggle's blood. It's a ridiculous name." Hermione sobered after her initial amusement at the juvenile name before thinking of the second part. Vampires drank muggle's blood, these kids intended to pick up where Voldemort left off, killing muggles so the Wizards would be in charge.

Dumbledore couldn't help grin, of course he'd known of the reference to muggle stories but he could see why she'd think something like that was funny. She grew up thinking of those as just silly stories to frighten children.

"We do not know who is leading them this time, but they are being very cautious. None of the things the Bloods have done were on a big enough span to draw much attention, so far the public is unaware that there even is a threat. We have managed to get someone on the inside, and he's managed to stay there from the beginning." He took a deep breath leaning toward her as he continued.

"The problem is their leader is planning something big and I'm not sure that he can do this alone. Which is where you come in, if you accept of course, it will be dangerous. Once your in you two will be on your own, there is little the Order can do until the day of this 'big plan'." He leaned back in his chair, patiently waiting for her to think things through, if she refused it would be difficult to stop this newest threat, but he wouldn't force her.

"If I agreed to spy on this 'Covenant' I would have to marry your insider to make sure they believed I was sincere wouldn't I?" Hermione looked up and when the Headmaster nodded she continued "Can I at least know who your insider is?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I cannot tell you that until I know if you wish to help him or not. I cannot risk you getting captured and revealing him later should that happen"

She nodded, she'd been half-expecting something like that. It's not like she really had anyone in mind already, she'd have to marry a pureblood anyway why not one she knew for sure was loyal to the light. She had always admired Professor Snape for what he sacrificed for the first war, and this insider was doing the same thing. Only, if she agreed, he wouldn't be alone like Professor Snape was. She'd be there to help him.

She looked up into his worried blue eyes, and smiled. "I'll do it."

"Wonderful! I was hoping you would make this choice Miss Granger, together you two should be able to uncover who is leading this group and help us put them down before they become a real problem." He got up walking over to the door of his office "Would you like to meet your future husband?"

She nodded standing to face the door as the Headmaster swung it open. Someone was leaning against the wall, in the shadows, so she couldn't see him. Dumbledore gestured for him to come in and he slowly stepped into the room. She gasped, of all the people she could have imagined becoming engaged to, he would've been at the bottom of the list. Draco Malfoy.

He smiled nervously at her and she was shocked a second time, she'd never seen him smile before. Smirk yes, he did that often, but this was a genuine smile. He crossed the room taking one of her hands in his.

"Thank you Hermione." He raised her hand to his lips pressing a light kiss to it, every inch the gentleman. "I promise I'll be good to you. I'll do my best to make sure your happy. I'm not really the jerk that harassed you all these years."

Dumbledore watched them with an annoyingly satisfied face, she had the urge to snap at him. He had known she would never have gone along with this if she'd known just who she was tying herself to. Yet, the young man in front of her was different then she'd ever seen him before, and he was risking everything for this; maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Now, we need to make this official as soon as possible. Both of you need to sign this engagement contract." He pulled an official looking document from one of his desk drawers holding out two quills. They signed the document, Draco confidently, her with a shaking hand. Dumbledore tied it to Fawkes and gestured for the young couple to retake their seats.

"We need to wait for it to process before you two can leave I'm afraid. It shouldn't take too long, would you care for some tea while we wait?" Dumbledore watched them sit awkwardly beside each other. This must be strange for them.

It only took about fifteen minutes for Fawkes to return, carrying two letters in his claws. The bird dropped one in Draco's lap before dropping the other in hers, she picked up her letter taking a deep breath before opening it.

_Congratulations,_

_Your engagement contract has been received and processed. You are now officially and magically bound to Mr. Draco Malfoy. You are required to marry your fiancé before six months have passed. Your must prove that the marriage was consummated within the first week of your marriage to fulfill the requirements of the new marriage law. To ensure that you remain loyal to your future husband a fidelity charm will be placed on you that will be lifted upon the completion of the marriage ceremony. If you have any questions please ask one of the school's staff members as they have been informed of all pertinent information. The ministry wishes you all the best with your future husband._

_Public Relations Dept._

_Ministry of Magic_

She looked up at the Headmaster about to ask him about the fidelity spell when she suddenly started to glow. She glanced at Draco, he was glowing too. Her left wrist began to tingle and she looked down just as a silver bracelet appeared. The glow faded leaving the bracelet behind and she looked it over. It didn't seem to have a clasp or any other way to remove it, it was a simple silver band without any decoration besides D.M. etched into it.

She was seriously annoyed, what the hell was this? It had his initials on it as if he owned her now. She looked over at Draco who was wearing a matching bracelet, only his had the initials H.G. Well, that made her feel a little better. They both looked up at the Headmaster with matching looks of confusion.

"The white glow was the fidelity and consummation charms being placed on you two. Those bracelets will deflect anyone trying to get intimate with either of you during the remainder of your engagement. They will not come off until you two have completed the other requirement in the letter. That's how you'll be able to prove to the Ministry that you've done so." Albus tried to explain it in the least crude way possible, neither of the young people looked very happy but the both understood now at least.

"You are free to go, I suggest you two give each other time to get used to this arrangement before trying to discuss anything. Miss Granger, I must ask you to keep the details behind this engagement to a minimum from your friends. I know you must tell them the main things or they will not understand why you are engaged to Mr. Malfoy, but be cautious." He nodded to them dismissing them for the rest of the day.

Hermione nodded to the headmaster knowing what he meant to say. She needed to let them know she was marrying Draco for the greater good, but not tell him too many details about 'The Covenant'. Ron was hotheaded and Harry would take it badly knowing he had not managed to put the threat down with the death of Voldemort.

They left the office together. Hermione hesitated by the gargoyles not sure what to say, Draco solved that problem for her by nodding then walking down the hall toward the Slytherin common room. She made her way down the hall toward her own common room, playing idly with the bracelet as she tried to absorb everything that had happened to her today. It was only noon but already her life had been turned on it's head. She stopped at the end of the hall leading to the Fat Lady's portrait with a groan. Harry and Ron were there waiting for her to get back. How was she going to explain all this to them?

* * *

O.k this is my second attempt at a fanfiction so go easy on me lol. Reviews are always appreciated and make me get my but in gear to post the next chapter sooner hint hint :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thoughts of ducking around the corner before she was spotted were squashed before she had a chance to act on it, they had been watching for her. Ron waved as soon as she came in sight but Harry just stared broodingly out the window. She groaned under her breath and reluctantly walked toward her best friends. She really was not in the mood to talk to them now. Well, there was no avoiding it now so she might as well get the upper hand right away.

"Come with me, I gotta talk to you guys." She spun around and started off down the hall, ignoring their questions. Once it was obvious they were heading for the seventh floor the boys shut up but they continued to shoot each other glances. She reached the troll tapestry and started the first of three laps thinking 'I need somewhere to talk where we can't be overheard.'

A door appeared and she went inside the Room of Requirement, inside was a comfortable room. There was a fireplace at one end and three overstuffed armchairs arranged around it. The room was done in dark mahogany wood and rich red paint. It was very cozy and she tried to make a mental picture intending to recreate it in her own home sometime.

"Alright Hermione what's going on?" Ron asked her as he plopped down in one of the chairs. Harry took the one beside him. She went over to the last one settling down on the edge nervously.

"I needed to tell you guys that I got engaged this afternoon." She started explaining things to them but she was not ready for Ron's reaction.

"WHAT! Who?" He surged to his feet hands balled into fists. "I was going to ask you and you knew it! Then you sneak off to Dumbledore's office to get engaged without even giving me a chance!"

Hermione's initial reaction to his rant was surprise; he usually didn't blow up so easily. Then she felt guilty, he must've been thinking this marriage law wasn't such a big deal because he had her. She could understand why he was upset, but she would not put up with his temper tantrum.

"I was about to tell you who and why before you threw a tantrum Ronald. And you wonder why I didn't want to marry you." She knew the words were cruel but they deflated him immediately which had been her intention. He sank back into the chair and she went on.

"I went to speak with Dumbledore and he told me about a resistance group that had formed recently. They want to put Wizards above muggles, they don't like having to hide and want to do something about it." She paused looking them over quickly gauging their mood. Ron had gotten over his pout and was listening; the distracted look in Harry's eyes had faded, he was leaning forward in his chair listening avidly.

"Dumbledore doesn't think this group has any connections to Voldemort's group so that's one good thing. He thinks it's just a lot of hotheaded kids tired of hiding what they are. He managed to get someone inside but he believes this person needed help, so he asked me. I've agreed. The only way to be believed by this group was to marry the insider though. So, I'm going to be the new Mrs. Malfoy." She watched them anxiously waiting for the fireworks.

Ron was turning an interesting shade of red to rival his hair. He couldn't get any words out and his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water. Unfortunately Harry wasn't quite as composed.

"_Your marrying that __Snake_!" His voice resembled a roar and he jumped to his feet. In seconds he was in front of her, hands gripping her arms hard enough to bruise. "Have you completely lost your mind! His father was one of Voldemort's inner circle, if he's part of this new group it's because he wants to be. How could you be so stupid to fall for it?"

"Harry, let go." She hissed through her teeth as his hands tightened convulsively. "You're hurting me!" That did it; the moment the words left her mouth he released her as if he were burned. She rubbed her arms trying to get the sting out as she gave him her most venomous glare. He blushed sinking back into his chair.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I over-reacted. I still don't trust that viper though. If you're going to do this you better include us, we won't let you do it alone." Harry looked back up at her and she saw the determined look in his eyes. She looked over at Ron seeing the same in his.

"I'll think about it but you two are _not_ to do _anything_ without talking to me first got it?" She paused for their conformation "Now. I'm marrying him because he is obviously on our side, he is risking his life just like Professor Snape did and neither of you trusted him to begin with either remember. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, that either of you could do or say to make me chance my mind." That came out a little more icily then she'd intended but watching them grimace made it worth it.

"Good, if you're going to help me I'll need to know who you're intending to marry because they will be in danger too. I'll assume that neither of you have considered this yet, right?" They both nodded looking glum and she fought back a grin. "Fine. You've got two days to figure it out and tell me or deals off. Draco and I need to start thinking about what were going to do because this group is planning something big."

She pinned them both with one final warning glare then got up and stormed out of the room. Things had gone pretty much as she'd expected but she was not happy with either of them at the moment and she wanted them both to know that. She slammed the door behind her imagining the way they'd flinch. It was rare that they pissed her off but every time they came crawling back to her within a few days apologizing; she'd only had to hex them each once when they'd continued a fight with her for too long.

"Take it that bad, did they?"

She jumped at the cool voice swinging around with her wand pointed right at the throat of the speaker. It was Draco. The look on his face was priceless and she tried her best to keep from smiling. His expression was a mix between fear and awe; apparently he hadn't known she had such fast reflexes. Seconds later there was a calculating look in his eyes; she could practically see him figuring out ways to use it to their advantage. She pocked her wand glaring at him.

"What do you want? In case you hadn't noticed I'm not in the best of moods right now." She just barely managed not to snap at him, it was not his fault her friends were idiots.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see how Potter and Weasley took the news. I also wanted to invite you to come to Hogsmead with me." He had recovered his composure and was his normal distant self again.

Hermione wasn't sure what he was up to, why would he want her to come with him somewhere public? Then it clicked and she felt stupid for not seeing it sooner, she was letting her emotions get in the way again.

"You want people to think were a happy couple right? What story are you telling your friends?" She almost didn't want to know what their cover story was, he still had to play his part of muggle hating pureblood and she would have to play along.

"I'm telling them that since I had to get stuck with a…muggleborn, it might as well be the best of them. Then I'm telling them that I tricked you into thinking I'm a decent guy who is misunderstood because of my father's history; I'll tell them that I played to your Gryffindor side and begged you to marry me because I knew none of the other muggleborn girls would and I wanted to avoid Azkaban." He gave her one of his rare smiles; one that she returned. It was a good story.

"And I take it this outing was to show them that your convincing me that you're a nice guy worth saving." She shook her head but not in denial, it was a good plan she was just surprised that he thought it up.

She took a deep breath, taking a moment to push all her nagging worries and emotions to the back of her mind. The covenant needed to believe that she was really one of them, and the sooner they got it started the better. She heard some students approaching and figured now was as good a time as any. As soon as the other kids came around the corner she wrapped an arm through his giving, a dazzling smile.

"Of course Draco, I'll go to town with you."

He smirked putting one of his hands over hers playing his part perfectly. "Excellent, let's get going." He started down the hall leading her away; they both heard the excited whispers behind them. She could just imagine what they were saying; the prince of Slythrin with the princess of Gryffindor. They were going to be the talk of the school by the time they got back.

* * *

A few hours later they were still strolling aimlessly around Hogsmead, and Hermione was finding that she was actually enjoying spending time with him. He had been nothing but courteous all day, asking her where she'd like to go and patiently enduring a good hour in the bookstore. He hadn't made one snide remark, or even sneered at her. Actually, hanging out with him was a lot like hanging out with Harry, but she'd never be telling either one of them that, they'd both probably have a heart attack.

"What's funny?"

She glanced up at him noticing for the first time that he had been watching her. She blushed ducking her head for a moment "Nothing really." She glanced at her watch and sighed, they'd had a nice afternoon but they probably needed to get back soon or her friends would start to worry. The last thing she needed was them to come looking for her. "Maybe we should be getting back?"

"I have a surprise for you first, but it's not here." He smiled tugging her gently closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her. "We have to Apparate there, close your eyes."

She squeaked when he pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapping lightly around her lower back. She gave him a skeptical look when he asked her to close her eyes; what the hell? It wasn't like she had any reason not to trust him. Determined now she closed her eyes and held on tight; side-apparation was not the most pleasant experience.

They turned on the spot, a few moments of feeling like your insides were being squeezed out and they were there. She was unstable for a second after landing but Draco held her until she got herself situated, she still hadn't opened her eyes; she trusted him. He led her gently into a store and made sure she was situated before moving to stand behind her, hands resting on her arms.

"You can look."

She opened her eyes and gasped, she was standing in front of a display case, inside were the most gorgeous rings she'd ever seen. She looked up at him, eyes shining, she didn't think he would want to get engagement rings; the ministry bracelets were proof enough.

He watched her reaction, enjoying how happy she was; he liked when she smiled, she was beautiful. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, brushing a hand lightly across her cheek "Pick one, whichever one you like."

She spun around throwing her arms around his neck, he returned the embrace "Thank you Draco" she whispered in his ear before somewhat reluctantly releasing him and returning to the rings. She studied them for a while, they were all really expensive. Of course that wasn't a problem for him but she still felt strange accepting something so pricy from him.

"Are you sure you want to get me a ring here? There really expensive, and I can't afford one like this for you." It was customary in muggle society for the bride to buy her fiancé his ring.

"Don't worry about it, there's a matching ring for me, go ahead and pick one."

She turned back to the display reassured and actually took her time examining them. There were no simple diamond rings; they all either had other precious stones or they were colored diamonds. She found one that was gorgeous, it was a simple golden band with a large ruby as the center ring, there were more rubies and diamonds on either side, but it was really expensive.

"Anything I can help you with?" An older woman came out from the back of the store making her way to the couple in front of the ring display. She noticed who it was and was surprised at first but covered it quickly "Wonderful to see you again Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione smiled at the woman, she seemed nice enough. "Yes, we'd like to see that one please." She pointed to the ring that had captured her, the woman brought it out and offered for Hermione to try it on. She reached for it but Draco intercepted her.

"Let me." He gently took the ring from her, she held out her left hand and he slipped it onto her finger, enjoying the way the gold contrasted with her tanned skin.

She watched him as he slid the ring on her finger and their situation suddenly seemed very real. She was a little scared but also strangely thrilled to be marrying the usually cold man. He was gentle and she found herself falling for him. She looked down at her ring, she loved it. She looked up at him trying to read his face

"Do you like it?" She asked quietly, the saleswoman was doing a good impression of being blind and deaf, giving them their privacy. He nodded to her running his thumbs over her fingers, he hadn't let go of her hand.

"It suits you." He turned to the woman, the cool aristocrat again "We'll take it, and the men's version, Emerald rather than Ruby." The woman hurried away to get what he'd asked for. She was back in minutes handing over a gold ring, with a large emerald and some smaller diamonds. He took it from her sliding it on without a moment's hesitation.

"You can add them to the Malfoy account." He waited for the saleswoman to agree then offered his arm to Hermione again "Shall we go?"

She frowned slightly at the cold way he was treating the woman but assumed he had to keep up appearances. She took the offered arm without a word letting him lead her out to the street again. He pulled her to him to apparate back to hogsmead and she held on tight again in anticipation.

* * *

Draco was watching her. She could feel it but she kept her eyes purposefully turned away from him, she didn't want to talk right now. They walked silently toward the school and he held his tongue until they got to the lake, he suddenly stopped. She looked up to see him gazing intently down at her and blushed, she'd been doing that a lot today.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" He sat down on one of the stone benches under the shade of a tree gently tugging her hand to get her to join him. She sighed and settled down beside him, it really wasn't fair of her to give him the silent treatment like this. Another conversation she didn't want to have, how wonderfully her day had gone.

"No, not really. I was just really starting to like this side of you, then when you were so cold to that woman I guess I remembered that we were going to have to act that way to other people in public. I hadn't thought of it until that moment."

"Oh, well that's not really something we can change Hermione, I can promise you that I will not turn into that cold bastard when were alone; will that make things better for you?" He felt bad that there was something unpleasant for her so soon in their relationship. He relaxed when she smiled at him, she wasn't angry then she'd just been brooding.

"Yes Draco, that would be great." She squeezed his hand then stood to go back into the school.

"Hermione, can you stay for a while before dinner? I'd like to talk about our wedding day and other things like that if you can spare the time?"

She froze when he asked her that, she hadn't expected to get married for another six months but of course that was impossible, she would have to marry Draco soon if they were going to have time to get her inside the covenant. She turned back to the bench shrugging off her robe, it was nice out, if they were going to be sitting outside for a while she'd get too hot with that on.

"What the hell! Who did that to you!"

She stared at him wide-eyed as he ran his fingers gently over her upper arm, his fingers surprisingly gently compared with the murderous look in his eyes. She glanced down feeling the blood draining from her face, he was running his fingers over a set of bruises on her arm, she hadn't even felt them until he pointed them out.

"Was it Potter or Weasley?" He was staring at her intently and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"He didn't mean to." she tried to get him to cool down a little, he looked scary he was that mad.

"Did Weasley do this to you?" He demanded, not willing to drop the subject, the very thought that one of her friends could bruise her was disgusting. There was nothing worse than a man that abused a woman.

"No!" She answered before she thought about it, the way he'd accused Ron made it sound like her redheaded friend was already convicted.

"Potter then. I'll kill him!" He turned away from her breaking into a run for the school.

"No! Wait." She ran after him, damn he was fast. By the time she got into the entrance hall he was no-where to be seen. She circled but still couldn't find him. Deciding that the Gryffindor common room would be the most logical place for Draco to be heading she started sprinting slipping into a hidden hallway hoping to cut her irate fiancé off before he could get to Harry. She didn't know what he planned to do but she knew it was nothing good.

* * *

And that's chapter 2. Hope you all liked it. Thank's to everyone who reviewed I love reading them :) Here's links to the pictures I based their rings off of, take a look their pretty :) Please R&R

img. / albums / v340 / FuzzDoodle / his . jpg

img. / albums / v340 / FuzzDoodle / hers . jpg

NOTE to get the pictures to work you need to remove the spaces and add h t t p : / / without spaces in the front. And a p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m without spaces after the img. I dont know why it wont let me post the link but if you do that it will work. If anyone wants to see it and it still dosent work send me a message and I'll send you the image :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She was out of breath by the time she got up to the right floor but Draco had still beaten her here. She sprinted around the corner and the scene she came across was not what she'd expected. She expected to see a blond and black haired man dueling in the middle of the corridor, instead her blond fiancé was pinning her black haired friend against the wall, and Harry was not resisting. A crowd was beginning to gather, so far only Gryffindor's. Red faced she pushed her way through them, ignoring the curses she received.

"Draco knock it off!" She latched onto the arm holding the wand to Harry's neck and pulled as hard as she could, he didn't even move an inch of course. When had he gotten all this muscle? He used to be a skinny little thing.

Draco ignored her, tightening the hand grasping Potter's robes. He pulled the other man forward for a second, then slammed him against the wall; silently demanding a response to the question he had asked, why he had hurt Hermione. Draco was conscious of the crowd, and didn't want his personal business to be floating around the school by the morning. He leaned close to Potter, close enough to whisper into his ear.

"If I ever find out you hurt her again I'll track you down and kill you." He was shocked, but not displeased, when Potter only nodded. Obviously Harry had not meant to hurt her that way, but the fact that it was an accident did not cool Draco's temper one bit. He would have gone on but a piece of wood jabbed his chest and he glanced over at the owner.

Hermione had given up trying to pull Draco's wand away when he'd slammed Harry into the wall. She growled under her breath and pulled her own wand out. Draco glanced at her, more annoyed the afraid. "Let go Draco. Now."

"You should listen to her, Mr. Malfoy." Everyone jumped at that oily voice. Hermione and Draco quickly lowered their wands embarrassed to be found fighting in the halls like first years, the fact that it was Snape who found them made it even worse. "Twenty points from both your houses for pulling wands on another student." He ignored the two annoyed faces to sweep the crowd with dark eyes. "I suggest you all return to your common rooms." He made the dry comment for everyone but, his eyes trained on Hermione and Draco again.

Draco pocked his wand and released Harry, turning to leave. His blood was still boiling, and without warning he swung around and punched Potter as hard as he could. Harry hadn't been expecting it and fell, his glasses broken and one eye immediately starting to swell.

"Everte Statum!" Hermione reacted almost instantly after Draco punched Harry. Her spell knocked him clear down the corridor where he landed ungracefully on his arse. He wasn't hurt though, and she didn't really _want_ to hurt him. Draco scrambled to his feet his wand raised to cast something back at her, she knew he wouldn't hurt her but there were plenty of other unpleasant spells he could send her way.

"ENOUGH!"

Hermione and Draco leapt at the potion professor's roar. They'd gotten so caught up in the moment that they'd completely forgotten Snape was standing there. Hermione turned away from Draco to kneel beside Harry trying to see how bad his eye was. Draco shoved his wand grudging in hid pocket and stood there, glowering as he waited for the ax to fall.

"Detention tonight. Both of you." Snape turned his glare first to Hermione then to the now-pissed Draco. "Go to your dormitories. Now." He was through trying to appeal to their common sense, why should he bother when they were going to act like kids? As he expected the both stiffened at the childish send-off. Draco straightened his back and stalked off downstairs. He might be embarrassed but he wasn't stupid enough to ignore a direct command from his head of house.

Hermione was made of sterner stuff. She ignored Snape long enough to cast a quick reparo on Harry's glasses. She helped him up and scanned the crowd for someone who could help him to the hospital wing. Katie Bell was one of the people in the front. She was on Harry's Quidditch team, someone Harry would actually listen to since he was notoriously stubborn about his health.

"Katie will you take him to the Hospital Wing for me? You know he won't go unless one of us makes him." She smiled at the indignant noise Harry made, only to scowl a moment later when Snape cleared his throat, obviously waiting for her to get going. Katie moved to pull Harry down the hall and she strode off to her room ignoring the chattering in her wake. Tomorrow was not going to be pleasant for them.

She kept her cool up to her room, one of the perks of being head girl was having her own room. Once she closed her door locked and warded it she released the iron grip she'd had on her control all day. After about fifteen solid minutes of raging about the stupidity of men and the unfairness of this stupid law that put them all in this situation, she felt much better.

Flopping down on her bed she flicked her wand unwarding the door, another flick opened her window to let some fresh air in. "Accio robe." Moments later the robe she'd abandoned on the grounds came whizzing into her room, a quick cleansing charm returned it to it's usual clean and pressed self. Without anything else to do she stared up at the ceiling letting her mind free to sort through everything. She was just starting to feel better, having gone through everything she was feeling much more like her old well-organized self, when her quiet little sanctuary was disrupted by someone knocking on the door.

She groaned, so help them if it was Ron or Harry, she'd take their heads off herself and save Draco the trouble. Rolling off her bed and onto her feet in one move she went to her door yanking it open ready to yell at whichever of her irritating friends thought they could bother her right now. She was stopped short when it was neither Harry nor Ron, but little redheaded Ginny. "Hey Gin, what's up?" She held her door open wider silently inviting the younger woman in. Shutting the door behind Ginny she plopped down on her bed motioning for Ginny to do the same.

"I wanted to talk to you about a rumor I heard…" Ginny started but was unsure if she should go on and looked up for conformation from 'Mione. "Someone, and I'm not saying who, said you'd agreed to marry Malfoy?" The incredulity in her voice would have been funny if what she were asking hadn't been true.

Hermione seethed for a minute, Gin didn't have to say where she'd heard it, she knew just who she'd heard it from. Her big-mouthed older brother. Of course they weren't trying to keep it quiet but she hadn't wanted Ginny to hear it that way, she was one of Hermione's few friends and she'd wanted to tell Gin herself.

"Yes Gin, I'm marrying Draco. I was going to tell you myself but I got sidetracked." She then went on to tell her everything that had happened in the hall a little while ago. Ginny listened making the appropriate sympathetic sounds. Hermione was actually surprised that Ginny didn't ask her _why_ she was marrying Draco, probably because Ron couldn't keep his trap shut about that either.

Wanting to escape from her melancholy thoughts she tried to turn the subject away from her to Ginny. "So have you thought about who your going to marry yet?" She hadn't actually expected that Ginny had, since they'd only gotten their letters this morning, but the blush the rose on her face gave her away. "You did! Who?"

Ginny blushed brighter but answered anyway, she could trust Hermione not to laugh at her. "Well Lee Jordan asked me this afternoon. Please don't tell Ron! I'll tell my family, but not yet. They will think I'm betraying Harry, but it's not like we can go anywhere anyway." Ginny trailed off again but this time it was because she was trying to hold back tears. She'd spent all day crying she was finished mourning the fact that she would never be with Harry. Lee was a good guy, they could be happy together, eventually.

"I wont tell him don't worry. Congratulations Ginny, at least one of us will have a happy marriage." The two hugged, pulling away reluctantly. "We better head down to the great hall. I've got detention tonight with Professor Snape and my _wonderful_ husband-to-be." Ginny giggled but allowed herself to be pulled up. The two headed down to the great hall together, Ginny chattered on to distract Hermione from the stares the other Gryffindor were giving her. Hermione tried to lose herself in the pointless chatter, trying not to think about what was waiting for her tonight.

Once they got to the great hall the two girls split, Ginny went to sit near Lee and some of the other kids in her year; Hermione went to sit next to Ron since Harry wasn't around yet. As soon as she sat she gave him 'the look' and enjoyed watching him squirm for a few minutes.

"She told you I told her didn't she?" Ron finally asked, not able to sit silently while she looked at him like that and she damn well knew it.

"Yes she did. And she didn't ask why. I thought you understood that what I told you was not supposed to be repeated Ronald!" Even though the words were angry she kept her voice to a whisper. Let people think they were arguing because Ron didn't like who she was marrying. When Ron looked properly chastised she relented "Don't worry, I forgive you." She gave him a bright smile, then Harry plopped down across from them, one look at him and she forgot about trying to cheer Ron up.

"Harry! Why is your eye still bruised when Katie brought you to the hospital wing?" Harry looked at her, a stubborn set to his jaw and she turned to Katie who was sitting beside Harry now.

"He refused to let Madam Pomfrey heal the bruise, just the swelling." Katie shook her head looking tired and exasperated, obviously she'd tried to get him to reconsider but his stubborn side outlasted her persistence.

"It's staying there until your's heals. I bruised you and I deserved this." Harry started eating, not making eye contact with any of them because he didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to change his mind so they might as well get over it.

Hermione rolled her eyes sharing a look with Katie, Harry was never going to change. Ron nudged her and pointed across the room, she looked over to see Draco watching her a scowl on his face. Why was he watching her? Just to annoy him she put a sweet smile on her face, his scowl darkened. Turning away from him she proceeded to ignore him the rest of the meal.

* * *

All too soon she was standing in front of Snape's office, waiting for him to show up so she could get this detention over with. Draco showed up a few minutes after her, he leaned against the wall next to her. After a few tense moments he tried to talk to her but she turned her head away from him and he shut up. She actually wasn't upset with him anymore but she didn't want him to think he could pull something like that and not be given the cold shoulder for a while.

Snape came billowing down the hall, his customary bat robe flying out behind him. He paused staring at the two of them before opening the door and sweeping in. Hermione wondered briefly why he'd stared at them like that, she glanced at Draco but he looked just as confused as she did. They followed him in and Draco closed the door at Snape's curt gesture.

"Sit."

Thoroughly confused now she sank into one of the chairs, Draco sat in the other. What was Snape playing at? She was here for detention not a chat. She kept her mouth shut as Snape settled in his desk and looked at his over-steepled fingers. From the corner of her eye she saw Draco settle into his chair, one leg crossed, as if intending to wait the other man out. Hermione tried to follow his example but couldn't keep quiet as long as them.

"Sir, what are we doing here if it isn't for a detention? Why are you just staring at us?" It would obvious that Snape didn't intend for them to serve a detention or he would have already ushered them off to whatever gross task he'd come up with. He wanted them here for another reason, and she wanted to know what it was so she could go to bed.

"I was just trying to figure out why Draco would have picked you to help him do this when you two obviously cannot get past old grudges. Displays like the one that happened earlier will only get you killed. What you intend to do is dangerous Miss Granger, you need to understand that if you are not seen as completely on Draco's side the others will not believe you are sincere and they'll get rid of you." Snape cut right to the point, he'd been asked by the headmaster to make sure these two were as ready as possible and didn't intend to sugar-coat things, they needed a 'kick in the ass' to get them back on task.

Hermione blushed avoiding his eyes, she knew that fighting with Draco was counterproductive but she'd just been so upset when he'd cheap-shoted her friend she hadn't really thought about it. This was the reason she usually thought everything through before acting, whenever she did something impulsive it backfired. Draco smirked next to her and she resisted the urge to kick him. He didn't need to look so damn happy that Snape was pointing out her stupidity.

"And you Mr. Malfoy. I should not have to remind you how precarious your position is. You can not allow anger to rule you! Running off to start a muggle fight with the best friend of the woman you are supposed to be 'tricking' into joining was the worst thing you could have done. Now I need to know if you two are serious about making this work, because I do not intend to spend all my free time working on making you two passable, only to have you killed the first time your tested." He stopped talking then looking at both of them like they were foolish children wasting his time.

Hermione had not been expecting that, Snape was actually criticizing the Prince of Slytherin! She also hadn't expected to have any sort of training, this was a very good thing in her opinion. At least this way they would get advice from someone who had survived as a spy all those years. Then he asked if they were serious and she forced herself back into the present.

She turned to Draco who was already looking at her, was she really ready for this? If she told Snape that she wanted this then from this instant on everything she did or said would have to be toward solidifying herself to Draco. Could she live that way? Calculating everything she did and said, and everything anyone else did or said, trying to figure out how others would take it, and what they really meant?

Draco picked her because he thought she was the only one that might be able to help him without messing up and getting them both killed. Then there was Draco himself. She didn't even know how much he'd already gone through, what he may have suffered to get into the upper ranks. She knew he'd done terrible things, and she'd have to do terrible things. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Draco wasn't a bad guy, he'd done nothing but be nice and try to protect her. Maybe she'd over-reacted. Then she thought of all the poor muggles that would suffer if she didn't do this, could she really turn a blind eye to them just to avoid marrying someone she wasn't sure she could love. No. She wasn't that selfish.

She gave him a small unsure smile and was relieved when he squeezed her hand, reassuring her that they could do this. She looked back at Snape and nodded at the same time that Draco said, "We can do it."

"Good. The first thing were going to work on is Occlumency. I'm going to trust that the two of you are smart enough to pull off the 'happy couple' in public without coaching…" Snape trailed off when Draco suddenly jumped as if he'd been jabbed with something sharp.

"I have to go, you'll let me know when to come for the Occlumency lessons right?" Draco got up and strode to the door as he talked disappearing down the corridor before Snape had the chance to answer.

Hermione was confused now but didn't try to follow him, she'd have to trust Draco knew what he was doing. Instead she turned back to the Professor an obvious question on her face.

Snape said gravely, "He's been summoned."

* * *

Bumbumbum! Lol sorry I love small cliffies :) Thanks to my lovely reviewers you guys are awesome! Just a note, I plan on updating at least once a week so you guys wont have to wait too long for the next chappy


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Don't worry about him it's hardly the first time he's dealt with a summons. We'll use this time productively, what do you know of Occlumency?" Snape was all business now, and Hermione was surprised he could be so nonchalant that his favorite student had just been summoned by lunatics and might be tortured. But then again, he'd lived through it so it must not be very distressing for him.

Worrying about him would achieve nothing, Snape was right she needed to know this on the off chance one of the Blood knew Legilimency. She settled more comfortably in her chair and focused on Snape.

"I know the basics from what Harry told me, and books. I can keep everyone out but I cannot do it selectively, it's either hide everything or nothing." She was a bit annoyed that she hadn't been able to master it on her own, the books hadn't made it seem that hard. Then she remembered that Snape was a master and she felt the usual thrill of learning from one.

"Interesting. I did not think Gryffindor's had the kind of control necessary to learn. Very well we'll work on the upper levels. First I want to see how strong your shields are, keep me out. _Legilimens_." He purposefully only gave her a moment to prepare herself, the leader of the Bloods would not give her a few moments to gather her thoughts so neither could he.

Hermione was far from surprised at the suddenness of the attack, in fact she'd expected it the moment he began to speak; so when she felt his sharp probes she was easily able to put a impenetrable wall between them and her memories, though it was a lot harder then she expected it would be.

"Very good Miss Granger, now throw me out."

Now, she'd read on how to do this but obviously never go the chance to try it. Having no other choice really she decided to wing it. Tentatively she reached out to push against his probes intending on literally shoving him out. She pushed, felt a sharp pain, then was revisiting her memories of her meeting with Dumbledore this morning from a spectators point of view. As quick as Snape entered he exited, after only seeing a few brief moments.

"You lifted your shield to push against me, all I had to do was slide around and your mind was an open book. This time do not change your shields, they're not what will push me out." He paused for a moment considering wither he should just tell her how to do it or leave her struggling, but it was already late and she was practically exhausted already he didn't want to push it.

"This time keep them tight and focus on my probes, concentrate on them and push without moving your shield."

Hermione nodded and he tried to get past her defensives again, she held them rock tight and concentrated on where his probes were and what they were doing. Once she was sure he wasn't expecting it she 'pushed' making sure that her shields were rock solid at the same time. He struggled with her and she gritted her teeth suddenly annoyed, why was he fighting back? Annoyance turned to anger then she felt him get thrown back and away from her. Opening her eyes she looked up to find him satisfyingly short of breath, she was gasping too but it was nice seeing she'd managed to bring him to that.

"Well done. That's all for today Miss Granger, I'll expect you down here tomorrow night; make sure no one see's you." Snape rose clearly waiting for her to leave.

Relief was too subtle a word for how she felt, everything was tired and all she wanted to do was collapse in bed and sleep for a week!

"One last thing." Snape stopped her just as she reached the door and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Make sure to tell Draco that he needs to reconcile things with you, in public, tomorrow morning. I don't care how he does it but it needs to be done. You will accept it with good grace and the two of you will go back to the happy couple routine."

She was a bit unnerved with the intensity of his stare but managed to nod and slip out of the room without making a fool of herself. How much stranger could this day be? First she finds out that Draco is nice, then she has a fight with Harry and Ron, then she spends a surprisingly good day with Draco in town, to fight with him when they get back, and now Snape of all people was being helpful and nice-by Snape standards. If she couldn't feel the cold bracelet and heavy ring she would have assumed she was dreaming.

And now she had to go and wait for Draco to get back so she could deliver Snape's message. Too tired by now to feel even slightly annoyed by this she made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. As she'd expected Harry and Ron were waiting for her, she went over and collapsed in one of the overstuffed chairs and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened in Snape's office. They did not keep this kind of information to themselves, it just wasn't how the Golden Trio worked.

Once she was finished explaining to them she turned to Harry "I need to borrow your cloak and map." He immediately rose to get them for her coming back down in a few minutes.

"Your going to wait for him alone? Do you want one of us to go with you?" Harry asked as he handed them to her and sat beside Ron.

"No, I'll go alone. I'm not sure what kind of reception you'll get from him." She answered watching the scowls spread on both their faces. Not wanting to start yet another fight she distracted them "So either of you have any luck finding a girl? Remember you've only got until tomorrow night to tell me who she is."

Both of them were satisfyingly distracted, Harry started toying with his wand and Ron stared off into space. "Actually, I was going to ask Katie Bell. She was in D.A. so I figured she'd be trustworthy enough. Of course she's Gryffindor so she won't be afraid to help." Harry looked over waiting for her to approve or disapprove.

Katie Bell? Well that complicated things, she'd only said that to try and have an excuse to keep them out of it; she hadn't actually expected them to pick someone plausible. Instead of answering she looked over at Ron who'd snapped back to the real world once Harry spoke.

"Yea, I was thinking of D.A. too, and I thought Padma Patil would be a good choice. She's a Ravenclaw, so she's smart enough to know this is the right thing and help out without getting hurt." Ron answered a bit smugly, he'd spent all day trying to think of a girl that would pass Hermione's expectation and thought Padma was perfect.

Hermione agreed, albeit reluctantly. She really didn't want to let them help her but she had promised that if they could find wives that would be an asset, who knew the risks and were willing to help, she'd let them. Cursing herself for another impulsive decision that got her in a tight spot she stood to leave.

"I'll talk to Draco about it." They both got their stubborn faces on and she quickly added "If he says no I'll figure out some other way you guys can help, I did tell you I'd let you if you found them and both of them are very good choices. So I'll talk to him tonight and let you know alright?" She waited for them to nod and felt a little of the tension leave, she'd been bracing herself for a fight. "Ask them tomorrow morning, if they say yes go to Dumbledore immediately to sign the contracts."

She didn't wait for them to answer and swept out of the room swinging the cloak over her as she crossed through the portrait hole. She brooded about her two best friends all the way down to the entrance hall. How was she supposed to get them involved without telling them too much? Well, maybe she could work that out with Draco when he got back? If he were in any condition to talk when he got back.

_No! Don't think that way. He's fine._ He had to be fine because she had no idea what to do with him if he wasn't. It wasn't like this was the first time, and they weren't likely to kill him since he'd be missed. As dark as those thoughts were she actually felt more confident after thinking them.

She had reached the entrance hall without even noticing, tucking the map in a pocket of her robe she glanced around quickly trying to think of somewhere she could wait for him. Since it was already past curfew there wasn't anyone around so she settled herself on a window-ledge making sure the cloak completely hid her.

She stared out the window watching for anything that could be him slipping back into the school, keeping her mind occupied with ways they could get an advantage when they were both spying on the Blood. It was cold down here this time of year though and she curled up trying to conserve her heat, shivering as she diligently watched for him.

* * *

Despite her best intentions she ended up drifting off as the night stretched on. Several hours later she jerked awake as one of the doors creaked loudly. Unfortunately her well honed instincts to jerk awake at any unfamiliar sound didn't take into account that she was sitting on a rather narrow ledge.

She fell on her bum, the cloak slipping off her upper body revealing her to the silhouette in the doorway. Her wand was aimed milliseconds after her undignified fall, a curse ready on her lips. The figure started laughing quietly as he pushed the door shut and she lowered her wand with an animal like growl.

"It's not funny. If you knew how to properly sneak in I never would've been startled like that." Hermione glared at him despite the fact that he couldn't see it. He offered her a hand up and she took it gathering the cloak over one arm and pocketing her wand.

"Why are you here?" Draco whispered as he drew her into the shadows, warily scanning the area to make sure there were no teachers around.

"I needed to talk to you, can you get up to the Room of Requirements without getting caught?" Hermione answered at the same volume. There was no way they would both fit under the cloak or she would have offered to use that instead. When he hesitated she quickly thought up an alternative plan.

"O.k, let me lead you up there then." She slipped under the cloak grabbing his hand and placing it on her shoulder so he would know where she was. Once under the safety of the cloak she took out her wand and cast a silent lumos. Pulling out the map she started as fast as she could down the hallway Draco following her easily enough even though it was dark and he couldn't see her.

It took a little longer then she expected to get up there, every time she saw a teacher they wouldn't be able to avoid she would back into an alcove so Draco could hide, both of them held their breath until the teacher had passed. Finally reaching the door she felt Draco let go, cleared the map and tucked it away, then pulled the cloak off and tucked that into a pocket too.

She did the required three paces quickly and they both hurried inside once the door appeared. Once inside they relaxed, the door would disappear only letting people in that were alright by the two inside. She glanced around happy to see that the room was almost a perfect duplicate of the one where she'd spoken to Ron and Harry earlier, only this time there was a big four poster bed in one corner.

Draco gave her a sidelong look when he saw the bed and she glared at him, she certainly had no intentions of doing anything in that bed and was quite annoyed that the room had supplied one. Draco wisely took the hint and settled down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the fire. Hermione sank into the other gratefully, it had been really cold down there and she was quite stiff from sleeping against a window.

"What did you need to talk to me about that couldn't wait until morning?" Draco asked, his words were condescending but his tone was nice enough that she wouldn't take offence.

Hermione actually took a good look at him then, he looked as bad as she felt; she glanced at the clock and almost groaned, it was two in the morning but she needed to deliver her message and tell him about her friends before the night was over, they didn't have classes the next day anyway so they could catch up on sleep later.

"Professor Snape said you needed to publicly reconcile things with me, and I needed to graciously accept in the morning. So we could go back to playing the happy couple routine and the Blood wouldn't think anything was wrong between us." She paused waiting for him to answer, and stalling for time.

He stared into the fire for a few minutes, thinking as quickly as his tired brain would let him right now. Finally he looked up at her and nodded "I know how I can do that, is there anything else?"

"Well are you going to share with me how your going to do it so I know to act happy?" She answered in a tight voice, she was not feeling very charitable at the moment and his half-answers were bugging her.

"No. I'll let it be a surprise." He answered with a smirk purposefully ruffling her feathers, because quite truthfully she was very pretty when she was angry.

She huffed but let him have his way without further argument, it wouldn't help anything right now anyway. "Fine. Yes there was something else I needed to tell you but I want you to promise you will not overreact and you'll actually think about it."

He looked at her warily, already suspicious that he was not going to like what she was about to tell him. "I promise. What is it?"

"Well earlier Harry and Ron said they wanted to help me, and they refused to take no for an answer." She paused as he snorted, glaring at him until he quieted. "Anyway. I told them that I couldn't let them help me unless they found wives that understood and accepted the danger it would put them in. I didn't expect them to actually find them…" She trailed off because he suddenly looked very annoyed.

"But?" He managed to ask in a very close imitation to the silky smooth tone of his head of house. Actually enjoying the guilty look on her face, he'd never really expected to see Granger acting guilty.

"But they both found a girl that I cannot disapprove of. Now we have to figure out some way to let them help without telling them the whole story." She studied his face knowing her own looked embarrassed "I was actually hoping you could come up with something?"

He sat in silence for a long while, thinking it through and dampening his temper. He didn't want to snap at her. "I'll think on it. Who are the girls?"

She sighed, she'd hoped he wouldn't ask that at leave the two girls faceless. "They're Katie Bell and Padma Patil. Both are perfect of course!" She looked at him waiting for the sarcastic comment but it never came. Instead he only nodded, looking thoughtful.

"That's all I have to tell you, is there anything you need to tell me?" She hated having to ask him but it appeared he needed prompting to share what had happened at the meeting tonight.

A dark look crossed his face and he didn't look at her as he answered "They were not too happy that I went along willingly with the marriage law. They apparently are intending on waiting until the ministry appoints them wives instead of choosing their own." He finally looked up at her "We also need to get married as soon as possible. I overheard of few of them talking about bribing someone to terminate the engagement contract so we'd get randomly assigned without even knowing it. They were not too happy to hear I was engaged to one of Potter's best friends."

She frowned, that didn't make any sense. Why would they be worried about Harry? He wasn't a threat to them. She'd make sure to figure that out later, she didn't want to ask Draco now since it wasn't direly important. "Alright, we'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow after breakfast and ask him to marry us. Harry, Ron, Katie, and Padma should be there signing their contracts and they could stand as witnesses."

Draco stiffed at that but didn't put up a fuss about it, it didn't really matter who the witnesses were and if any of the Blood asked him he could say they were friends of his wife's and she'd wanted them there for her 'special day'. He'd come up with an excuse on why they married so suddenly later.

"We should get some sleep. You can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Draco didn't want to try sneaking down to his common room, he was tired and getting caught was less then appealing.

Hermione stood to go over to the bed, eying the couch Draco was laying on. It looked really uncomfortable and she felt bad that he'd have to sleep there all night. She glanced at the bed, it really was big enough for two to lay there and leave a little personal space. It wasn't like it was terribly improper, they were engaged and would be married tomorrow.

"You can share the bed with me if you want Draco, it's big enough and I trust you won't try anything inappropriate." She blushed slightly but refused to allow herself to look away from his surprised face. She then went over and plopped down on the far side of the bed turned away from him facing the wall.

A short while later she felt the bed shift as he lay beside her, both of them still clothed in their school uniforms since night cloths would have been inappropriate. A silent nox put out the candles and the fire and she summoned two blankets from a pile on a table next to the bed. They each settled down under their blanket and fell asleep, too tired to feel awkward about their position.

* * *

So that's ch 4, thanks for reading :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I only got one or two for the last chapter and I really do love to read what you guys have to say. As always thanks to those of you that reviewd :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione scrunched her nose in her sleep, something was tickling, she absently lifted a hand intending on pushing Crookshanks off her bed. Her hand was halfway up when her brain caught up with her, she was in the Room of Requirements, and Crookshanks wasn't there. Fully awake now she opened her eyes and saw the top of Draco's blond head. Somehow during the night he'd moved so his head was tucked in the crook of her neck.

Her first instinct was to shove him away from her but then she got a good look at him and couldn't. He looked so sweet and peaceful when he was asleep. Without those gray eyes glaring down at her, and his seemingly permanent sneer, she was able to see how young he really looked. How young they really were. Most of the time she felt thirty not seventeen.

He stirred, unconsciously nuzzling her neck, and she tried but she couldn't contain a giggle, that tickled like crazy. His eyes opened still bleary with sleep. She simply looked down at him waiting to see how long it would take for him to realize what he was lying on. It didn't take long.

Seconds after opening his eyes he was mortified to find his head lying on her chest, he recoiled leaping away from her so quickly he fell of the bed. "I-I'm sorry, I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" He would have gone on but she started laughing and he fell into a stunned silence just staring at her; he just didn't get this woman, she was supposed to be raving mad but there she was laughing at his embarrassment.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, if I had thought that I would have blasted you across the room" She smiled at him speaking in the cheeriest tone she could manage, this was the first time she'd ever pushed him off balance and was enjoying every moment of it.

He grumbled picking himself up, he didn't doubt her words but she didn't have to sound so damn cheery about it. Stretching he looked around the room trying to find a clock "What time is it?"

She glanced down at her wristwatch, surprisingly it was only six, very early to get up considering they had gone to bed only three hours ago. Oh well. "Six, why?"

She didn't expect his reaction. He swore violently grabbing her hand and darting out of the room, pulling her along behind him. She struggled to keep up, Merlin he had long legs! "What's wrong? Where are we going?"

"The Headmasters office. I forgot to report to him last night and we need to get there before he starts to think something happened." He ran even faster, not wanting anyone to see them like this but needing to get there before Potter and Weasley so they had a chance to explain things to the Headmaster and figure out what they were going to do.

Minutes later they skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle, Draco barked out the password as Hermione tried to catch her breath. They stepped onto the staircase and hastily tried to smooth their hair down and straiten their clothing; Hermione blushed as she thought of how they must look, hair tousled and cloths wrinkled.

As usual the door swung open before they could knock, the Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, the old man looked them both over and his eyes twinkled. Hermione blushed brighter, but fortunately neither man mentioned it.

"Ah good morning, what can I do for you two?" Dumbledore asked gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. The two settled down, refusing the customary candy.

"I needed to report to you, I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday, I was distracted." Draco started, the headmaster nodded and he relayed what he'd told Hermione yesterday, and the decision they'd come to.

"Hmmm. Well I can see why that'd be a problem, but surely the wedding can wait until tonight, they can't do anything that quickly, and you two should at least have a proper wedding." Dumbledore held up a hand to forestall their complaints, he was not going to marry them this morning. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir… Harry and Ron wanted to help and I told them they could as long as they found women that were alright with it. I thought that would detour them but they managed it. I'm sorry, I tried to keep them out but I don't see any other choice now. Neither could Draco." Hermione glanced over at her fiancé to see him nodding slightly in agreement, he hadn't thought of any way to keep them out of it either.

"Quite alright Miss Granger; it's unfortunate they were not able to stay out of it but they could probably help. Who are the young ladies?" Dumbledore answered in his normal cheery tone, irritating Hermione. Why had he told her to try and keep them out of it if he was going to be so cool with them knowing?

"Katie Bell for Harry, and Padma Patil for Ron. Their perfect of course." Hermione answered grumpily, the headmaster just nodded.

"Well that explains why those four are currently coming up my stairs." He paused for a second as Hermione and Draco looked on surprised, how did he know that? Then a second later there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Harry and Katie led the way, Ron and Padma behind them. They looked surprised to see Hermione and Draco there but figured it didn't really make a difference. Harry went to stand behind Hermione's chair facing the headmaster.

"I assume they told you we intend to help. We came here for the engagement contracts." Harry gently pulled Katie to his side while Ron led Padma up behind Draco's chair. Dumbledore just nodded rummaging around in his desk for a moment.

"You are sure about this ladies? It is going to be dangerous, if you've had second thoughts you may leave now, however you will have to be obliviated since you know details that cannot get out." Dumbledore turned his attention to the two women, the papers and quills in his hands. They both nodded without even hesitating and he sighed. It was a shame that more young lives were going to be thrown into this mess. But it was for the better of the Wizarding world.

"Very well then. Mr. Potter, Miss Bell, this one is for you. Mr. Weasley, Miss Patil, this is yours." He set two contracts down on his desk and the four went to sign. When they finished Dumbledore handed the contracts to Fawkes.

"Alright then. Since you four want to be involved you should know that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are going to be married tonight. We need two witnesses per person to sign the contract. Would you?" Dumbledore conjured four more chairs beside the two already occupied for the others as they waited for the ministry letters.

Harry looked to Katie for conformation first before he agreed, Ron just agreed. Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, that boy was going to have trouble if he kept ignoring his fiancé and making decisions without talking to her. In fact Padma was currently glaring at him, but she apparently wasn't going to make a big deal out of it because she just nodded.

"Excellent. Miss Granger, I assume you want Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to stand for you. So Mr. Malfoy would you mind if Miss Bell and Miss Patil stood as your witnesses?" Dumbledore asked at the same instant that Fawkes returned dropping letters into the other's laps.

"I don't mind." Draco answered absently, he was still a little annoyed with having to wait until tonight to get married, every second they wasted was a second the Blood could be planning something behind their backs.

Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder trying to console him as she watched the others open their letters. Draco turned his attention that way as well when they all jumped as they glowed white. Moments later they were examining their bracelets with much the same look Hermione assumed she and Draco had when it was them.

Katie and Padma looked happy they twirled their bracelets, reading the words there. Padma looked about ready to cry with relief, and Hermione didn't blame her. Ron had saved her from marrying a potential ex-death eater or current Blood member. The boys suddenly looked less sure of themselves then they had yesterday, they stared at their bracelets much like the condemned do their handcuffs.

"Don't worry boys, they come off after your consummation." Hermione couldn't resist throwing that in. However even though she enjoyed just how red their faces became it made her remember that she and Draco would have to consummate their bond that very night. She was suddenly less happy about getting it out of the way then she'd been yesterday. One look at Draco and she could tell he was thinking much the same.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. I shall see you all here at…hm…how about eight?" Dumbledore was enjoying himself a little too much in Hermione's opinion. But that had been a dismissal so they all got up and went down the stairs. It was around 6:45 now and other students were around. Some were staring at them wondering why all of them had been in his office at the same time.

Draco scowled at them and Hermione glared. Then they all split up to get ready for the day. Hermione practically ran to her room to get ready for breakfast in 45 minutes. As she was crossing the common room she spotted her red-headed friend.

"Gin! Ginny!" She called out to the other girl and when she stopped motioned for her to follow. They went into Hermione's room and she closed the door behind her turning to face her curious friend.

"Gin, I'm getting married tonight, you have to help me!" Hermione had no idea how Wizarding marriages worked, what she was supposed to wear, and what they had to say or do. In fact she was beginning to panic a little, she was Hermione Granger, she was not used to _not_ knowing everything.

Ginny laughed hugging her friend "Don't worry Hermione, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Hermione relaxed, murmuring a grateful thanks. Then she hurried to get changed as Ginny faced the opposite way to give her some privacy. Ten minutes later she was ready.

"Alright Gin, we still have a half-hour, can you get started now?" Hermione asked as she plopped down on her bed. Ginny sat across from her and started explaining the basics, promising to help her get dressed so Hermione wouldn't have to worry about that portion. Hermione listened as she looked out her window, after a few minutes she spotted Draco, wondering what he was doing out there.

* * *

Draco had sprinted to his room, twenty minutes later he was outside thinking things through. He had not intended for all these people to get involved when he'd gone to Dumbledore after that stupid marriage law. He had hoped it would be just him and a girl that could pull it off. That's it. He didn't want Potter or Weasley, or those two girls to be involved. The more people who knew the harder a secret was to keep. But he guessed if there was anyone that had to know those four were unlikely to tell anyone.

Maybe he could get them to swear a Wizard's oath that they would never say it. That should work, Wizard's oaths were magically binding. Hmmm. That was something to think about. He turned his mind to what he had to do this morning. Snape had said he had to publicly make up with Hermione, so that's just what he would do. But how?

* * *

At exactly eight o'clock the girls went down to the entrance hall to meet up with the others. They were just about to go into the great hall when Hermione heard her name being called. She paused looking over her shoulder to see Draco walking toward her. Remembering that she was supposed to be angry with him she crossed her arms over her chest and didn't say anything- just glared.

Draco walked up to her one hand behind his back. He gently took her hand and, with a flourish, pulled a gorgeous yellow and red parrot tulip and held it out to her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Hermione. Will you forgive me?"

She gasped, actually surprised by his gesture. He could have just brought her a daisy from the lawn but he went to the extra trouble to find a flower with her house colors on it. She took the flower sticking it behind her ear. She was about to say she forgave him but she was actually still annoyed about yesterday and a wicked idea came to her.

"Of course. As soon as you apologize to Harry." She answered him loudly enough to be overheard by the small crowd of people that were pretending not to watch. Draco's eyes flashed for a millisecond before he turned stiffly to face Harry.

"I apologize for starting a fight with you, Potter." He managed to keep the edge out of his voice. Just barely.

"It's alright." Harry mumbled, a little embarrassed that Hermione had to bring him into this.

Draco turned back to her and she smiled standing up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Draco." This kiss was for show of course but she did mean the words.

Draco grinned taking her hand and they walked into the great hall together, separating only when they got to the heads of their tables. Hermione sat with her friends but she wasn't really paying attention to them, instead she was listening to the gossipers chatter about how 'cute' Draco was for apologizing to her like that. And how he must really like her if he was willing to say sorry to Harry who the school knew he hated.

It seemed Snape had been right. It wouldn't be long before news of their 'making-up' got to the members of the Blood, and through them to the leader.

* * *

It was quarter to eight and Hermione was pacing in her room. Ginny had given up trying to make her sit still and was just sitting on the bed trying to get her to calm down. They had spent the last five hours getting Hermione ready for the ceremony. Both in looks and knowledge. The ceremony was much like the muggle one, they got up in front of someone, said their vows, and exchanged rings. There were two big differences though.

First, they would be magically bound together. Not just words and a piece of paper, there was real magic involved. Second, each person had to share a secret with their new spouse. Something they would not tell even their closest friend. It had to be something big or the magic that bound them would not accept it. She was currently racking her brain for something that would be acceptable.

"Time to go 'Mione. Get your cloak." Ginny tossed it to her and followed her to the portrait. Once outside Ginny hugged her tight, wishing her luck, and Hermione started the walk to the Headmasters office. This should be the happiest moment in her life, but it wasn't. She was terrified. She did not love Draco, sure they got on well enough but she had been raised expecting to fall in love and get married.

It was far to late to back out but it still bothered her. And then there was the consummation part. Terror gripped her when she thought of it, through her stubborn will alone she was able to shove it to the back of her mind and lock it up in a dozen chests. This was not the time to be worrying about that. One step at a time. First the ceremony, then the secret, then she could worry about…that.

It seemed to take too long and not long enough to get to the office. Draco was waiting for her. They went up the stairs together, but before going in he stopped her. When she looked up at him curiously he leaned down and kissed her. She squeaked in surprise, a moment later she returned the kiss. They pulled apart slightly out of breath.

"What was that for?" She asked looking into his intense gray eyes.

"I didn't want our first kiss to be obligated by the ceremony." He answered and she smiled. He offered his arm and led her into the office. Once inside he released her and took his place in front of the waiting Headmaster.

She turned when Ron approached taking her cloak for her. He gasped when he saw her and she blushed, looking at Draco's pleasantly surprised face. Ginny had spent forever taming her curls like they had been for the Yule Ball, they now hung in gentle rivulets down her back, shiny and soft. She had natural-color makeup on that Ginny assured her would enhance her strong points without even looking like she was wearing ten different products.

Her dress gown was dark blue and had little sparkly sequins scattered all over it mimicking a night sky. Overall she looked gorgeous to the men in the room, but she was too nervous to care much beyond the blush that currently stained her cheeks.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Ron and Harry said at the same time. She smiled hugging her best friends. Pulling away she walked the short distance to where Draco was waiting with the Headmaster. She stopped in front of him taking his offered hand.

Dumbledore started the ceremony with the traditional "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony." and went on from there. When it got to the 'I do' parts Draco answered confidently, sliding a thin gold band onto her finger. When it was her turn she managed to whisper her I do and slide the matching band onto Draco's. Then came the part she'd been dreading.

"And now, as a show of faith in your new partner, the Groom and Bride will exchange one of their deepest secrets. Choose wisely 'for the ancient magic that binds you will not accept something small" Dumbledore warned before casting a silencing charm around them. Now they would be able to speak without the other occupants hearing or being able to read their lips.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned over to whisper in his ear, she wasn't sure why but it felt right. "I came up with an illegal spell, I'm the first Metamorph-animagus." When he looked confused she laughed "I'll explain later."

As soon as she finished he leaned toward her imitating her previous pose. He kept his voice to a whisper as well, unsure of how she would take this. "The order will never find my father…because I killed him."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait College is kicking my butt. The next chapter is coming in a few days to make it up to you guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed hands out cookies lol. PLEASE REVIEW reviews make authors want to write

P.S. the flower that Draco gave Hermione is a real one, look it up on a yahoo image search if you wanna see it it's cool looking :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(sex/violence warning in this chapter)

He looked at her with hooded eyes as she pulled back from him. He killed his own father? How the hell can someone kill their parent? She thought of ducking out now, she knew that if she didn't accept this the spell would break and they would not be bound. But then she looked into his eyes, the uncertainty there broke her. He actually thought that she would think him a monster.

Squeezing her eyes shut she forced herself to take a few deep breaths, unconsciously resting her head on his chest. He must have had a good reason. Lucius was a monster that needed to be put down. He wasn't even human anymore. She could accept it.

As soon as her mind was made up there was another flash of light around the two of them, then a feeling as if a bucket of cold water had been poured over her head. Judging by Draco's shiver he felt it too.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore was secretly pleased that they'd managed this. It wasn't an easy thing to do.

Draco leaned down kissing her lightly, she was surprised to find she was a bit disappointed it hadn't been more passionate like their 'first kiss' downstairs. But they were in front of her friends so he probably didn't want to seem like a total bastard.

"Now if the witnesses will please sign the contract, and the newly-weds of course." Dumbledore gestured to yet another piece of parchment and they all signed it. This time they didn't have to give it to Fawkes it disappeared with a small 'pop' as soon as the last signature was written.

An awkward silence enveloped the office afterwards. Harry and Ron were avoiding looking at her, not sure if they should congratulate her or not since this was an arranged marriage. Katie and Padma just didn't know Hermione or Draco well enough to say anything, and the new couple were both preoccupied to care if the others were happy for them or not.

Dumbledore broke the awkward moment in his usual annoyingly cheerful way. "Well then, you two are the first to get married so I'm afraid that we haven't had time to make the couple's room's yet. You shall have to make do with Mr. Malfoy's manor for the time being. You can floo back when classes start again."

Hermione hadn't even thought of where they would stay yet, neither had Draco. Of course it made sense that they couldn't stay in one of the dormitories, it wasn't proper for a married couple to share a room in a dormitory full of children.

Harry's face grew stony at the news but didn't say anything, Ron wasn't so reserved. "Are you daft! They can't leave the school! What if the Blood gets through his family's wards? How good can they be anyway his whole family's dark!" Ron finally shut up when Hermione gave him a murderous glare.

"Don't be a bigger idiot then necessary Weasley. Going to my house is ten times safer then what we'll be doing once she's in the Covenant. She knew the risks before we did this don't insult her." Draco managed to mix contempt, superiority, and just a hint of deadly malice in his speech.

'_At least he didn't attack him.' _That's an improvement. Hermione couldn't help adding to Draco's rant. "In case you hadn't noticed Ronald, I am part of his family now. Surely you are not insinuating that _I_ am 'dark'."

Ron had the good sense to look horrified with the suggestion. He opened his mouth to answer but Padma put a hand over it shaking her head in warning. Hermione's lips twitched, Padma was definably going to be good for him. She'll be his brain.

"I'll be alright, I'll see you when classes start again." Hermione decided to take pity on him. She hugged him then Harry before going to Draco waiting with the floo powder.

He tossed it in and they stepped into the flames, taking her arm so they could go together. "Malfoy Manor," and then they spun away.

They stepped out into a huge marble hall. Draco held her arm for a moment to steady her then let go so she could look around. This entrance hall was bigger then Hogwarts, there were silver banners and paintings of previous Malfoy's on the walls, most of which were loudly protesting her presence.

"Come on let's go into the parlor, there not in there." Draco gestured for her to follow him into one of the grand double-doors lining the hall. She followed, trying to ignore the paintings but they were bothering her more then she'd expected they would.

Draco held the door for her and she stepped into another gorgeous room. It was obvious Narcissa liked over-decoration. There were lounge couches scattered in strategic places across the room, they had silver frames and; what a shock, dark green cushions. There was a fireplace big enough for her to stand in with extra room. The curtains were silk, and the little dining table's glass was frosted with designs.

What caught her eye was the beautiful mahogany grand piano in the corner. She wandered over to it letting her fingers brush lightly against the keys, testing their sound. The notes rang clear, she shouldn't have expected anything else it did belong to the Malfoy's.

"Do you play?" Draco came up behind her and she turned to face him.

"I used to. I haven't in a while though." She cast one last lingering look before going to one of the couches by a floor to ceiling window with a view of a garden.

Draco joined her moments later, "I suppose you want to talk about the ceremony."

"No. I know you would not have done it unless you had to. He was evil Draco, he would've gotten the kiss once the order found him anyway, you saved him from that." She squeezed his hand briefly. "You want to know more about my secret though right?"

Draco was more relieved then he expected to be when she dropped the subject. His fathers death had been necessary but it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He had respected his father until the end, he'd gone mad after his stint in Azkaban.

"Yes, I would. I'd never imagined that perfect Miss Granger would come up with something illegal." He joked lightly but he'd sat up straighter and was paying close attention now.

"I was technically 'the future Mrs. Malfoy' when I perfected it so 'perfect Miss Granger' didn't come up with it." She teased right back, pleasantly surprised about this side of him.

"Where's your mother?" She glanced at the door as if afraid the woman would barge in any moment.

"She's at our winter manor, don't worry were alone here, no-one will overhear." He gestured for her to continue and she smiled, there was the arrogant blond she knew.

"Well I was thinking of ways to be able to spy without being caught. My first thought was being an Animagus, but that wasn't good enough. If even one person found out what my animal was it would've been ruined. Then I thought of Tonks and her Metamorphmagus abilities. I experimented and managed to combine the two." She trailed off at the look on is face, what was he angry about?

"How did you test this?" He asked her in a deceivingly quiet voice.

"On myself." She answered him anticipating the dark look that crossed his face she huffed crossing her arms and giving him her best 'don't be a stupid boy' look. "I knew what I was doing. Do you want me to keep going or not?" He nodded for her to continue but he didn't look too happy yet.

"Fine. Instead of explaining, I'll show you." She stood up walking several feet away to give her room. Shooting a small smile at him she seemed to shimmer as if she were a mirage then there was a little common barn owl in her place.

She flew over to Draco who obligingly held an arm out for her. As soon as her feet touched his arm she shimmered again and in the owl's place was a ginger colored mouse. She stood up on her back legs, whiskers twitching to portray amusement at the stunned look on is face.

"What the… So you can turn into any animal at all?" He cupped her in his hands, careful not to hurt her. The little mouse tilted it's head to the side, flicking it's tail as if to say 'try me.' Hermione was obviously enjoying herself. Draco laughed placing her gently on the ground.

"Fine if you want to be that way, how about magical animals? Try a unicorn." He thought that would not be possible, surely she couldn't have incorporated magical animals…right?

Shimmer- then there was a unicorn standing in front of him. He lost his cool mask and gaped openly at her. Shimmer- then Hermione was standing there again with a smug look on her face.

"To answer your question, no it doesn't work unless you know what the animal looks like. For magical animals their natural limitations apply. I wont be able to turn into a unicorn again after tonight for example." Her face reddened, but she knew that would make her point.

He flushed also, so she wouldn't be able to become a unicorn once she was no longer a virgin. Which meant his wife was a virgin. Wonderful. As if forcing her into this marriage wasn't bad enough, now he was stealing her virginity.

Just then a house-elf popped in bowing low to the two of them. "Pinky is here to help mistress get ready for night." Hermione blushed darker the good mood in the room thoroughly ruined.

She turned to follow the elf without another word. Apparently the elves knew they had to consummate their bond before the day was through, and it was already ten so they probably thought it would take a while. She couldn't make herself look at Draco but as she left the room she heard him striding toward another door.

* * *

Some time later she was standing in a garish bathroom, dressed only in a silk robe. She'd bathed with scented soap and her hair had been washed with something that made it fall relatively flat and not at all frizzy. In a little while Draco would come and they'd have to…

Her heart was thudding hard in her chest and her breathing quickened into sharp gasps. She wasn't ready for this, this wasn't how it was supposed to work! She was supposed to give her virginity to the man she loved, not have it taken to fulfill a stupid contract. Tears pricked at her eyes and she turned away from the mirror not wanting to see herself fall apart.

Sinking to her knees she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get control. She was having an anxiety attack. She had all the symptoms, but for once knowing the reason did not make her feel any better. She had just began to hyperventilate when a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

She jumped, turning to see Draco crouched behind her. He held out a potion to her, which she downed without a second thought. It was a calming draught. Almost instantly there was a soothing feeling that left tingles in her fingers and toes. But it only took the edge off, her breathing was still erratic, and she was still terrified.

Draco looked at her and he hated himself. She didn't deserve this, she should have been able to find someone worthy of her, who would love her and be gentle with her. Instead she was stuck with him, and all the troubles he brought with him. When she showed no sign of getting up he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the four-poster bed in the middle of the room.

Setting her down as gently as possible he dimmed the lights until they could just barely see each other. She untied her robe with shaking hands, letting it pool around her on the bed, then slipped under the light blanket, uncomfortable with being exposed like this. Draco slipped into the bed beside her, having already shed his clothing. He reached out to smooth her hair away from her face, the panicked eyes piercing him like hot needles under his skin.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'll be quick, you won't have to do this ever again." He waited for her nod before positioning himself above her, resting his weight on his elbows. She spread her legs for him but wasn't looking at him. Her head was turned to the side, hands gripping the bedspread as if her life depended on it.

He didn't hesitate anymore, drawing it out any longer would be cruel. He thrust into her in one smooth move, pausing when she cried out in pain. It was then that she started to sob. It was a mix of nerves and pain, but Draco didn't see it that way. He thought she was crying for her lost virginity. Because she was no longer pure, and the taint had been done by a man she had never even liked.

He waited a few minutes for her to become accustomed before drawing out and plunging back in. He increased the speed and power behind each thrust until he released inside her. The bracelets disappeared the same instant he came. He pulled out and Hermione turned away from him still shedding silent tears.

His dark mark burned and he swore, she turned a tear-stained face to look at him when he strode across the room pulling some cloths on.

"I've been summoned. You need to go back to Hogwarts, it's safer there. I don't know when they'll let me leave. I'll meet you there." He strode over to the door looking at her. She was now sitting on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. "I'm sorry." Then he left, feeling like the rapist he was. That's what he'd just done, he'd raped his wife, there was no escaping that.

Hermione watched him leave, once he was gone she slipped out of the bed into the bathroom where her robes were. He was right she couldn't stay here, not yet, the Blood were going to be furious enough as it is. She couldn't believe she'd lost control like that.

The first thrust had hurt, and that's what broke through her self control. As he continued though her tears were no longer of pain, but frustration over their situation. Neither one of them wanted to do what they'd just done. It wasn't fair that the ministry had required that. None of it was fair, poor Draco. He'd been so considerate of her that he hadn't shown any of his own feelings but he must be as frustrated as she was.

As soon as she was dressed and composed a little she went over to the fireplace, there was a crystal container of floo powder conveniently waiting there. That was the last straw, she officially _hated_ this house. Why did it need to be so god damn over the top? She grabbed a handful throwing it in more violently then necessary and stepping into the green flames. "My room at Hogwarts."

Seconds later she was stepping into her room and she had a new appreciation for the small place. Sure it was small, and it's only decorations were a few fluffy blankets, soft pillows, and pictures of her friends and family. But she thought it was more perfect then any of the rooms she'd seen at the manor.

She set about striating up, trying to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't have to think about what she'd just done. It was unhealthy to keep the emotions bottled up. But she was afraid if she let herself analyze her feelings she would not be able to stop herself from rushing into the ministry and hexing Fudge to within an inch of his life. Tears threatened to fall again, she hated being powerless to do anything.

Her room wasn't distracting enough. She poked her head out the door, happy to see the common room was empty this time of night. She hurried up to the boy's dormitories, once again peeking to make sure the occupants were sleeping soundly before letting herself in. She wasn't technically supposed to be here, but come on, she was a married woman now, surely they wouldn't think she was here to do anything improper should she get caught.

To be on the safe side she slipped as silently as possible over to Harry's bed. Crouching down next to him she whistled softly. Seconds later both her guys were sitting up looking for her. It was something they'd come up with during the war. If she had shaken them or poked them they would have gone into defense mode, and she really didn't feel like deflecting hex's right now.

They'd trained themselves to wake to a particular whistle, that way they could wake each other without risking hurting their friend. It was something she'd come up with but she was too depressed to get any pleasure from the good response of the guys.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me any more then necessary. Harry I need to borrow the cloak and map again, he was summoned as soon as… Well he was summoned and I want to wait for him." She kept her voice pitched low not wanting to wake the other guys sleeping in here.

"No way Hermione, were going with you this time. You are not sitting down there alone when they might be after you." Harry muttered as he pushed his glasses on. Ron was already out of bed throwing cloths over his pajamas.

She huffed, but figured they would distract her and keep her from worrying herself into a state. Besides they were pig headed and if she told them to stay here they would follow her anyway.

Very soon they were slipping through the halls. Hermione was under the cloak with the map leading Harry and Ron. That way if the got caught the teachers wouldn't know she was here and would think the boys were out to pull a prank or something. They made it downstairs without incident though and settled into a dark corner of the great hall to wait.

Harry flicked his wand, casting a silencing charm around the three of them so their voices wouldn't be heard, then Harry demanded to know what had happened when she'd gone to the Manor with Draco. She absently filled him in, not really paying attention she was watching the map for any sign of a dot saying Draco Malfoy.

It was a shock to see her own dot had changed to Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, she wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she wasn't upset. She skipped the explanation of her newfound ability, she didn't want them knowing about that. And she skipped the details of the consummation.

She didn't want to tell them and they didn't want to hear, but she told them everything else, which wasn't much. Then the three settled down to wait, Hermione's eyes glued to the apparition spot on the map.

* * *

"Draco you've gone against the wishes of the Covenant. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The raspy voice of the cloaked leader echoed in the chamber. All of the members were there standing in two neat rows lining the walkway to the door.

Draco was kneeling in front of the leader he didn't answer the question, it was rhetorical. 'Father', which was what their leader insisted on being called now, did not intend to listen to any answer he might have given anyway.

"Very well. You will be severely punished for your transgression." that raspy voice declared his fate.

He tensed unwillingly, he hated the Crucio curse but he was used to it by now. 'Father' started laughing and only years of self-control stopped him from looking up.

"Oh no, Draco, I will not be using Crucio. I think a more personal touch is required here." He flicked his wand and Draco's wrists were shackled, the chains suspended from the ceiling. Another flick and his clothing was removed, then 'Father' started to leisurely flick his wand at various body parts. Every swish of the wand resulted in a bloody gash to be ripped into Draco's flesh.

He gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out, sweat beading on is forehead. He'd only seen this punishment used once, and knew that it wasn't going to end anytime soon. It would end sooner if he would vocalize him pain, and soon the brutality would be gradually increased until he'd 'learned his lesson'. He was going to remain stoic as long as physically possible. He _refuses_ give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

* * *

O.k this update was fast to make up for the long wait for the last one :) Thanks to my wonderful reviewrs and my beta who fixed my strange wording lol. Please R&R

P.s I know Hermione was OOC in this chapter dont worry the usual bookworm is coming back :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He was taking a long time. Hermione was worried, he hadn't taken this long last time he'd been summoned it was nearing three in the morning. She glanced over to see her guy's quietly arguing over Quidditch moves, they were waving their arms and the torchlight glinted off their bracelets. She glanced down at her own wrist and suddenly wished that her own was still there. She turned her eyes back to the map not wanting to follow that train of thought, it would lead to things she did not want to think about. Especially with two overprotective boys hovering.

His dot was there! She jumped to her feet, startling Harry and Ron into doing the same. She was about to show them that he was back when Filch's dot started hurrying toward them. Cursing quietly she shoved the guys into a corner and squeezed next to them, using the cloak to hide the parts of their bodies that the wall wasn't concealing. They were too big to hide under it any other way. Her eyes were still glued to the map though, something was wrong, Draco's dot hadn't moved. Filch stopped in front of the entrance hall door peering around suspiciously, his dam ugly cat at his feet.

She waited impatiently for him to leave but the damned man started muttering about 'stupid little buggers' and she lost what little patience she had. Flicking her wand she levitated one of the suits of armor as far down the hall as she could see, then allowed it to crash down noisily. As she'd expected the old man ran that way, a disturbingly gleeful look on his face.

"Something's not right with that guy, he should look so happy about catching a student out of bed." Ron grumbled as Hermione pulled away from them. She ignored him and darted for the door, in seconds she was sprinting across the grounds heading for the main gates, the apparition point wasn't far from there.

"'Mione! Where we going?" Harry ran up alongside her, Ron next to him, both looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Draco hasn't moved, which probably means he cant. He needs help." She was happy to see that they looked suitably serious about the proclamation. About thirty feet from the front gate she caught sight of him lying in some bushes. Falling to her knees beside him she checked for a pulse, it was steady but a little slow.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked from somewhere behind her.

"Dunno, he seems fine." She pulled his cloak to the side and gasped, his shirt and pants were soaked in blood. She took out her wand and levitated him, he groaned.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing, he's lost a lot of blood." She started steering them back to the school but paused when she heard Draco muttering.

"What?" She leaned toward him, he was whispering 'no'. Why wouldn't he want to be taken to the hospital wing?

"Draco you need medical attention." She spoke softly, the voice you use when talking to a sick child.

"You…do it…then." He just managed to get that out before falling unconscious again. Hermione wasn't sure what to do; but there must be a good reason not to go to the nurse, so did she really have a choice? They had gotten into the school by then and Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to get him through the halls quick enough if she had to dodge teachers.

"I'm gonna floo with him to my room. Harry I need you to get me some blood replenishing potion from the hospital wing. Ron do you think you can get me some ingredients from Snape's stores?" She turned to them expectantly. Harry nodded and ran off toward the Hospital Wing and Ron followed her to the fireplace. Releasing the charm she caught Draco's upper body and Ron grabbed his legs before they fell. Hermione dropped the powder onto the logs "My room."

Seconds later they were laying Draco down on Hermione's bed, he groaned. How badly was he injured? Carefully she started peeling his shirt off, but it wasn't easy the cloth was stuck in the fresh scabs and every time she tugged it making them open up and start bleeding again. She was just starting getting his trousers off when Harry slipped into the room with the potions.

She took them and coaxed the semi-conscious Draco to drink them one at a time. First a blood replenisher, then a pain reliever, and last a light sleeping draught, she didn't want him waking up until she was finished. With the boys' help she was able to get his trousers off without opening too many of the cuts. Once she'd checked them all to make sure they were not bleeding too badly she cast one of the crude healing charms she knew that caused all the cuts to scab up until she could make some heal-all.

He was in bad shape, there were cuts; of varying lengths and depths; from his shoulders to his ankles. She hadn't seen his back yet but assumed that it would be the same. He'd suffered because he married her. She went to her books and began flipping though the one on healing potions. It was complicated but fast, it would only take about an hour to brew and she could use as much as needed without bad side effects. Once she had all the ingredients she needed written down she handed the list to Ron.

"I need everything on this list Ron. Harry can you go with him and play lookout? If you see Snape coming distract him. Draco could die without this potion." She tried to impress how important this was to her, and thought they understood. When she was alone she transfigured one of her quills into a basin and filled it with warm water. She ripped one of her bath towels into rags and went back to her husband.

He looked a little better now, the pain creases had faded and the color returned to his face. Dipping one of the rags into her basin she started cleaning the cuts ignoring his small noises of pain, she had to clean them. When all the cuts on the front of him were clean she levitated him a little and flipped him over without letting his newly cleaned cuts touch her bed, she didn't need them getting dirty all over again.

A small gasp catches in her throat as she gets a look at his back, there were even more lacerations there then his whole front side put together. Feeling tears prick in her eyes as she cleaned these carefully, not wanting to hurt him any more then he already was. Some of these were really deep and she used healing charms on the worst of them. The boys still hadn't returned by the time she finished that and she wondered briefly what was keeping them but then her thoughts turned to a more embarrassing thought. She had to check under his boxers and see if there was any damage there.

Face beet red she locked her door, not wanting the boys to walk in on her when she was doing it, and peeled his boxers off with the same care she'd peeled the rest of his clothing off. His butt and thighs were just as shredded as his back and she had to cast a few spells to get the worst of those also. Then she flipped him around, his lower abdomen and thighs were cut but luckily his torturer didn't do anything to his intimate places. Probably didn't want to ruin his chances of fathering children.

Once these were clean she heard a knocking on her door, relieved that they were back and she'd be done in about an hour she draped a towel over his privates before letting the guys in. Harry blushed when he saw the state of undress that Draco was in, busying himself with getting the ingredients set up next to Hermione's caldron. Ron turned almost as red as his hair mouth opening and closing several times. Hermione glared, daring him to say anything and he wisely snapped his trap shut.

"Thanks guys, what took so long?" She filled her caldron with water and started mixing in the ingredients.

"Well, Ron dropped something that filled the room with smoke and it seeped under the door. Then Snape came billowing around the corner, I guess he had wards up or something. Anyway Peeves happened to fly past and I was able to convince him to distract the ugly bat so Ron could get out, but he looked furious." Harry seemed happy to have a chance in conversation, he plopped down on the floor against one wall watching Hermione as she expertly mixed the potion.

"Yea, I thought he had me for a minute there." Ron joined Harry, Hermione only made a 'mhm' noise, she was engrossed in making the potion and wasn't really paying attention to the guys. A half hour later she finished the active mixing part and set it to simmer for another half hour and gain strength. Turning away from the caldron with tired eyes she noticed the guys still sitting there, engrossed in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted, I'm fine from here, thanks." She watched them get stiffly to their feet feeling bad for making them stay there longer then they had to. They shuffled out the door and she locked it behind them, glancing at the clock to see it was already five in the morning. She hadn't slept in twenty-three hours. She took a sip of one of her Pepper-up potions and it helped keep the exhaustion at bay. She bottled Draco's potion exactly twenty-five minutes later, she got ten bottles out of the batch which should be plenty and then some.

Going back to him she stroked his hair a few times until he groggily woke up enough to drink the bottles she pressed against his lips. He drank three potions before she was satisfied with the results. All that was left of his cuts was angry red lines that probably stung but were no longer at risk of bleeding again. She coaxed Draco to drink one more Blood Replenisher before giving him another sleeping draught.

She lowered him back onto the bed and covered him with a sheet. Figuring he wouldn't mind if she shared the bed with him; and since she didn't have anything to transfigure into another bed; she climbed in next to him and lay on top of the sheet. She was asleep in seconds.

Hunger woke her about six hours later, and though she still felt bone-weary she forced herself to get up and take a quick shower. Ten minutes later she emerged freshly clothed to find her husband still in a deep sleep. She wrote him a note in case he woke up, telling him to stay put and she would be back soon. Not like he had much choice in the matter his wand was in her desk and he had no clothing.

She hurried downstairs where the noon day meal was just finishing. It took only a moment to find who she was looking for in the crowd and he did not look like he was in a good mood. Like it mattered, she needed to talk to him and she had a good excuse. She walked right up to him ignoring the arched eyebrow.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape. I need to get some things from my husband's dorm, would you be so kind to take me there?" She shamelessly enjoyed the annoyed expression, he could not deny her request, everything Draco owned also belonged to her now and he could not keep her from getting her things. Even if those things happened to be in the Slytherin dormitories.

"Very well, Mrs. Malfoy. Though I trust you know that you are not to share the location with anyone outside of Slytherin." Snape answered her in his usual sneer and any of the students that had stopped to eavesdrop scurried off. He swept out of the Great Hall and she followed on his heels. The dungeons were deserted this time of day, all the Slytherin were either in class or trying to escape worrying about who they would be forced to marry.

They stopped outside a portrait of a well dressed wizard who looked rather irritated at being bothered. Snape barked out the password. She followed him into the Slytherin common room. It looked much like the Gryffindor's except the walls were made of stone and of course the colors were different.

"This is his room." Snape announced without any sign that he intended to leave. Apparently he didn't trust a Gryffindor alone in the Slytherin common room, even if that Gryffindor was the Head Girl.

"Thank you." She swept into the room and started digging through his wardrobe looking for cloths that would cover all of Draco's abused skin. They couldn't have word of that circulating through the school. Without taking her eyes off the different cloths she figured now was as good a time as any to question Snape.

"You know, I'm writing an essay on healing potions for my college admissions. What would you recommend as treatment for someone who, say, managed to get lacerations from their shoulders to their ankles?" She tried very hard to keep her voice conversational, as if she were only asking because it was the worst laceration case she could think of.

Snape was silent for a while and she finally couldn't help glancing over at him, he was staring intently at her as if reassessing his previous opinions of her. "Blood Replenishing, All-Heal, and if the injuries were not through some stupidity of the patient, Pain Reliever." He paused for a moment considering. "Of course if the lacerations were bad enough you might consider using a mandrake and aloe ointment to get rid of the scars. Does that answer your question well enough?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione couldn't help averting her eyes, he knew she was talking about Draco, she knew he'd guess but it was obvious that he did not like her keeping things from him. Well that was just too damn bad, she was Draco's wife and if she wanted to keep his health issues to herself she would.

"A few ingredients seem to be missing from my private store. I have a feeling it was a Gryffindor that took them, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, Mrs. Malfoy?" His silky-smooth tones hid the real anger behind his words. She knew he was mad, there was a big difference between not telling him that her husband was injured, and stealing from him in order to heal said husband.

She shrunk the cloths she'd picked out for him, putting them into a pouch in her cloak then turned to look the Potions Professor strait in the eye. "No I don't, sorry." Her voice didn't waver and no movement or expression betrayed her. His eyes grew stony.

"Well then, kindly spread the word around that when I find out who he or she is, they will wish they had never even considered stealing from me." He paused and she tried hard not to look guilty, he was quite good at making someone feel guilty. "Are you finished?"

She nodded and he led her out into the corridor. "The password will be different if you come back down here Mrs. Malfoy. I'm afraid if you wish to go inside again you will have to ask either myself or your husband to escort you."

"Of course. Thank you for your help, sir." She hurried down the hall wanting to get as far away from his accusing glares as possible. She'd have to remind Harry and Ron to keep on their toes, he suspected them. Which was only natural she supposed since they did steal from him in their second year, and Dobby stole from him in their fourth year.

She took a detour on her way up to slip into the kitchens where she was immediately greeted by both Dobby and Winky. She still felt bad for house-elves but at least these two she could feel comfortable asking for things since they were both free and getting paid for their work.

"Dobby is very happy to see Miss. Is there anything Dobby can get for Miss Harry Potter's friend?" The little elf was practically bouncing he was so happy.

"It's nice to see you too Dobby, Winky. I was hoping you could have some soup sent up to my room, enough for two?" She asked them in as sweet a voice as she could manage. It was easier to get things from them if they saw you as a sweet child they could coddle.

"It would be Dobby's pleasure Miss. Dobby and Winky will send it up to Miss and Miss' guest as soon as Dobby makes it." The elf scurried off to one of the dozens of pans, Winky trailing him like a lost puppy. She never really got over being freed.

By the time she got back up to her room Draco was awake, his tired gray eyes turned to her as she stepped through the door. Suddenly shy she sat in a chair beside the bed as if it were the hospital wing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and a little sore, but a lot better then I expected to be feeling today." He answered with a ghost of a smile, she knew then that he was still in pain but trying to hide it from her. Really, guys were exasperating sometimes. She grabbed yet another bottle of heal-all and pain reliever and brought them to Draco who took them with only a slight grimace at the taste.

"Are you hungry? I've ordered some soup for us from the kitchen, it should be up here soon. And I got some cloths for you too." She went on to relay everything she'd done that morning, earning a surprised grunt from Draco.

"Your off your rocker. Why did you think it was a good idea to agitate Snape of all people?" Draco honestly couldn't believe she'd had the guts. To his surprise she actually giggled, as if purposefully lying and mouthing off to the meanest teacher in Hogwarts was normal.

"Well I wanted to make sure I was giving you the right stuff; I'm going to whip up a batch of that cream for you so you wont scar by the way. And I couldn't very well tell him that Harry and Ron had ransacked his store, I'm the one that told them to do it." She filled him in on everything that had happened since she'd found him in the bushes. He groaned, embarrassed that the other guys saw him that way.

"You wanna give me my cloths now? I don't particularly like sitting around naked all day." Draco's dry voice caused her to blush all over again, there was no way he was going to be able to dress himself, and she didn't know any magical way to do it so she'd have to help him.

"Your going to need help, do you want me to do it or would you be more comfortable with Harry or Ron?" She pulled the cloths out of her pocked and returned them to their normal size, so she could avoid looking at him.

"I'd prefer if you would help me, but if it bothers you go ahead and send for Potter, he's not quite as big an idiot as Weasley." He could just imagine Weasley's disgust if he had to help him get dressed.

"No, I'll do it." She helped him sit up, he kept the blanket over his private as she slipped the boxers over his lets and up to the edge of the blanket. Draco took them from her and managed to get them the rest of the way on, and save them both some embarrassment. She helped him stand, he held onto one of the bedposts for extra support as Hermione did a quick spell to get rid of the bloody sheets and put fresh ones down in their place. Then she helped him get the rest of the way dressed and eased him back onto the bed.

The effort drained him and she 'tisked' at him bringing him a Pepperup potion. "If you couldn't do it you should have said so and I would've found another way." He just grinned at her, downing the potion.

Dobby popped in with the soup and Hermione settled against the opposite headboard so she was facing Draco. They ate lunch in silence and only after the dishes were sent back to the kitchen did Hermione broach the subject she'd been wanted to ask him about.

"So, I think you need to tell me what went on last night. And why you didn't want me to take you to the Hospital Wing." She fiddled with a corner of the blanket giving him time to collect his thoughts.

"'Father', that's what he wants to be called now, was angry that I disobeyed his orders. So he decided that I needed to be personally reminded who was in charge." He looked at her with the dull eyes of someone under the influence of a pain potion. Hermione winced slightly, her imagination had come up with many scenario's of what might have happed to him but that had not been one of them.

"I don't get it, he wasn't mad that you married me, just that you didn't obey his orders?" She didn't like not understanding things, it was new to her.

"Yea. He isn't mad that one of us married you, he's just mad that it was me. He wanted you to go to Flint, though I don't know why. Maybe he thought Flint would turn you into an obedient slave or something. He intends to use your brain, the 'brightest with of the age would be a good addition to my trophies' were his words." Draco was starting to nod off but Hermione didn't want to let him fall back asleep just yet.

"Did he say anything else? Draco! What were his next orders?" She shook him slightly and he came back to reality a little, thinking; it was hard to remember what someone was saying when you were in a lot of pain.

"He said 'I look forward to meeting your new wife at your wedding ball' I suppose he intends to be there when we throw it." His voice trailed off at the end.

"What ball? Draco are we throwing a wedding party?"

"Yea, all pureblood families invite all the other purebloods to a big party a few days after they get married. He intends to be there under polyjuce potion to watch us…" But it was too late, the pain potion and the physical exertion was too much for him, he'd fallen back asleep and she didn't have it in her to wake him up. This was not good news, the leader of the Covenant was going to be at their party, and he could be anyone in the room!

* * *

BUMBUMBUM lol I like cliffies :) Anywho as always Reviews are appreciated and questions are welcome, if something confuses you it might confuse someone else so please ask away and I can clarify either in the story or as a note at the bottom :)

ANYWHO there was a review that was a bit confused about the ages of ppl in the story, which is understandable since I grabbed ppl that didnt actually belong in the same yr as harry/hermione/ron and threw em in lol. so here goes: Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Katie, Padma, Lee are all in their last year at hogwarts, Ginny and Luna(if/when she shows up) are in their 6th year :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco finally woke the next morning, to find that Hermione had fallen asleep nestled on his chest. He wondered how she would react if she woke to see where sleep had moved her. Would she jump away from him like he had when she caught him? Somehow he couldn't imagine her doing that. No, it was much more likely that she'd blush and pull away from him as if nothing had happened.

She'd avoid his eyes and he'd lean over, surprising her with a kiss. She'd be too shocked to move at first then allow herself to be drawn into it. He'd guide her down to the bed and kiss her neck; his hands would brush up her sides, sliding her shirt off to expose-- _No!_ What was he thinking? He'd raped this woman she wouldn't want him touching her. She would cringe away from his embrace. He was a monster and he didn't deserve her.

Disgusted with himself and feeling too dirty to be near her he eased out of the bed, marveling at how the movement caused him no pain. She'd done a wonderful job healing him and what did he do in return? Think about violating her and putting her through even more pain then he already had! He was disgusted with himself.

It took only a moment to find his wand on her desk, a small jar of ointment beside it. Sniffing the cream he confirmed that it was the scar removing stuff she'd told him about. He glanced back at his sleeping wife, now holding her ugly cat instead of him, and felt even worse. She must have taken the time to make this for him after he'd fallen asleep.

This ointment took a long time to brew. She certainly did not get to bed until after eight. She had missed a lot of sleep recently because of him. He slipped the items into his pockets, scribbled a quick note for her, then floo'd back to the manor so she could sleep in peace. He made a promise to himself that he was going to avoid doing anything that could hurt her any more then he already had.

* * *

Hermione woke to an empty bed, and was surprised to find that she was disappointed by it. Why should she be disappointed? Hermione should not expect Draco to want to sleep in her bed. Their marriage was simply one of convienence. She got out of bed, stretching like a cat, and she spotted the note. She felt a girlish thrill when she thought of notes from Draco. A moment later she scolded herself for acting like a child. She opened it and read the contents.

_Hermione,_

_I've returned to the manor to help Mother with preparations for the ball. Please floo over as soon as you've read this so you can help us. I know it's probably not what you're used to but it's expected of the wife to organize the party._

_-Draco_

Ugh! As if she had nothing better to do then spend the day with Mrs. Malfoy the Senior planning a death trap! Well, once again she didn't have a choice. She changed into something more formal to meet Narcissa for the first time as Draco's wife, but before she had a chance to leave someone started pounding on her door.

She eyed the shuddering wood as if it were a snake. It surely couldn't be anything good if the messenger was that urgent. The thought of flooing away and ignoring her unwanted visitor was dismissed almost as soon as she considered it. Draco must be rubbing off on her since slipping out would have been the Slytherin thing to do. Instead she gathered her Gryffindor courage and answered the door to see a rather frightened-looking first year.

"Professor Snape tole me to tell you that you'd better be in his office within the hour. He said something 'bout you missing your appointment with him yesterday." the girl turned and ran off, seemingly very relived to finish her task and avoid the professor's anger.

Hermione groaned and flopped down at a table in the commons. She summoned some parchment and a quill and started writing a note to Draco to tell him she'd be late.

"I'd go to the manor if I were you. Snape looked mad enough to kill a ghost at breakfast this morning." Ron blurted out from behind her, startling her so badly she ruined her letter and had to vanish the offending ink blob. She groaned again, laying her head on her arms. Harry and Ron sat across from her as she crumpled up the letter she meant to send Draco. No way was she going to face him alone for missing Occlumency training.

"Your post, came this morning at breakfast." Harry broke the silence as he tossed the letters to her.

She glances at them, one from her dad, and one from Draco. It'd been so long since she'd heard from her parents that she put Draco's aside for now and eagerly tore the muggle-envelope open. One glance at the paper and she grew wary, the ink was smudged as if it had been caught in the rain and places had run making it a little hard to read.

_Hermione,_

_I really don't know how to tell you this. I still haven't gotten over the shock myself. Some wizards dressed in blood red robes attacked the house last night, and your mum was killed. I'm so sorry, baby. Her funeral is in a few days. Your headmaster has moved me into some place called Grim-something, and said I'd be safe here. Apparently, it's your friend Harry's godfather's place. He said you knew it. I love you, Hermoine. I will see you in a few days._

_-Love, Dad_

She dropped the letter with shaking hands, too shell-shocked to do anything else. Harry and Ron snatched it up to read the contents, then turned pitying eyes toward her. She didn't want their pity, she would not admit that her mother was dead. The letter could have been forged. Before the guys could try and comfort her she ripped Draco's letter open hoping for something to distract her. There was only one word on the paper and as soon as she read it she felt the familiar tug behind her nose as a portkey was activated.

Her last glimpse of the guys was their furious faces as the paper in her hands glowed a split second before she was yanked away from Hogwarts. She landed in a heap in the entrance hall to the Malfoy Manor, and her husband was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for her. She didn't have the chance to register his happy face when he saw her before her anger kicked in full swing.

"What the hell? How _dare_ you spirit me away like that!! You didn't even warn me, and I will not be dragged around on a whim! I would have gotten here eventually without you sending a portkey to get me like some misbehaving child!" Hermione wasn't quite screaming at him but she was close. His face turned from happy to guarded in seconds and she felt a brief twinge of guilt for ruining his good mood.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure if you'd seen my first note and Mother was getting anxious for you to arrive since she cannot make plans without you. Why are you so upset? I had not thought a simple portkey would work you up this badly." He may not have known her as well as Harry or Ron but he could tell there was something behind this sudden hostility that had nothing to do with him.

Hermione knew it wasn't fair to treat him this way, and when his tone turned from defensive to worried she felt her resolve crack and a few tears escaped her self control. Draco, thoroughly confused now, went to her and held her close trying to offer some sort of comfort. He ran his fingers through her hair and made soft 'shush' sounds as Hermione cried.

"M-m-mum's dead." That was all Hermione could stammer out before she sagged against Draco, letting the full force of the news hit her. Draco was not surprised but he was sorry it had happened before himself or the Headmaster could spirit her family off to safety. He had guessed the Blood would go after her muggle parents but thought it would take longer. Not knowing what else to do he just hugged her close and let her cry herself out.

"Oh, Draco darling your young bride has finally arrived. Well, are you going to introduce me to my daughter-in-law?" Narcissa had not heard the arrival or the conversation she had just come from the ballroom on the other end of the building. Nor did she realize that Hermione was not holding Draco in a lovers embrace.

Hermione stiffened when she heard the high-pitch voice of her new mother-in-law. She pulled back from Draco taking a moment to put on a silent glamour to hide the evidence that she'd been crying. Draco dried his shirt with a different silent spell before turning to his mother at last.

"Mother, she has just arrived and would of course like to freshen up before being formally introduced. You may start planning the party now and she will be down shortly to make decisions." His gaze was firm as he stared his mother down, ignoring her indignation. He was the master of the Malfoy house now that his father was dead, and she was obligated by customs that went back hundreds of years to submit to the Master and Mistress's wishes.

"Very well, son, I shall look forward to formally meeting your wife in a short while." Narcissa was not pleased to be ordered about by her son but she left the room with her dignity. She would not put up a fuss now when it really wasn't all that important.

Hermione shot him a grateful look and stayed where she was until Narcissa's steps faded away. Then she allowed herself to be led upstairs and through a small maze of hallways to a different bedroom then the one she had shared with Draco the night before. This one was brighter, due to floor to ceiling windows leading to a balcony at one end. The main room appeared to be a sitting room and study, while there was a door that led to a bedroom and another door that was presumably a bathroom. The sitting room was done in various shades of purple from deep indigo to the lightest lavender. It was a very pretty room made for a lady.

"This is your room. Mine is across the hall. I know you are hurting right now, 'Mione, and I am very sorry I have to ask this of you. You must go downstairs at least until dinner. Mother can't make the final decisions without your approval since it is your party." Draco was timid as he spoke to his wife, unsure if she would like the room and unsure of how she would take to being forced to put her grief aside for now.

"It's a pretty room, thank you Draco. I understand. I'll be ready in a little bit, don't worry." She went to one of the lounge couches and sat down, putting her head in her hands and taking a few deep breaths, obviously trying to calm down. It didn't take too long for her to force her emotions away to grieve later. Crying now would not bring her mother back, and she couldn't risk blowing everything because of this, as callous as it sounded.

Draco watched her, a little surprised how hard it seemed to be for her to hide her emotions. He had been taught that since he was three years old, and by now he did it effortlessly. Perhaps he should get ahold of his old etiquette instructor for her. Right now though he needed to do something to distract her.

"Did you get a chance to speak to your friends and see what the rumor mill was saying about us, before my portkey rudely stole you away?" He pitched the last part to sound like a joke and was rewarded when her lips twitched ever so slightly in response. She sat strait as a board a moment later The movement was so sudden it made him jump.

"Snape sent someone to tell me I 'better' be in his office within the hour right before I got your portkey. He's mad that we missed occlumency and I didn't want to go alone. We're dead when we get back to school if we miss this appointment." She glanced at the clock it was ten minutes to the hour even if they tried they would not make it in time. Hermione glanced at Draco expecting to see trepidation or fear but she only saw annoyance.

He called for a house elf muttering something too quietly for her to hear before storming out of the room into his own. Hermione was too confused to know if she should follow him or not but he reappeared in a few minutes holding a necklace in his hand.

"He gave me this portkey if I ever needed to get to his office quickly and undetected. If we use it we can be there in time?" He was leaving the choice up to her, they could go and face the music now, or they could hide from the man and make it worse for themselves later.

Hermione scrunched her nose at the choice. Either she went back to school with Draco to face Snape's wrath, or she went downstairs to help Narcissa plan a party for a marriage she hadn't even wanted. Some decision! She reached out to clasp the necklace, nodding to Draco to activate it. Better get this meeting over with now so they wouldn't be dealing with a pissed off potions professor later.

They arrived in front of Snape's office desk at exactly three minutes to the hour, and by the look on his face they were very lucky they had not been late. Hermione unconsciously shifted closer to Draco and he slung an arm around her, pulling her into his side and suddenly feeling very protective of her. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Snape who simply gestured curtly for them to sit. They complied.

"I want to know what was so important that you would miss your training with me last night. I also want to know why young Mrs. Malfoy needed to get clothing from your room, when you two were supposed to be at Malfoy Manner no less, and asked me some very odd questions. I will not help you if you do not keep me informed." He didn't mince words, and he didn't quite insinuate they were sneaking around behind his back, but he was very close.

Hermione naturally stiffened, not liking the potions professor's tone nor did she think they had anything to explain to him, it wasn't like he was the one risking his neck this time so why did he need to know the details? Draco had a faraway look in his eyes that belied how furiously his brain was working to come up with an answer that would be acceptable by Snape.

"Why I was here this morning is no concern of yours. We have the week off and I am at liberty to come and go as I please. As to what was so important that we missed your lesson… it was obviously very important or we would have been here. After all, wasn't it you that said the less people that know a secret the easier it is to keep?" Hermione started spouting off at Snape, hoping to give Draco time to decide if he wanted to share what happened last night or not.

"Detention Mrs. Malfoy. Tonight. I am still your professor and you will not speak to me that way. Draco I hope you have a more satisfactory answer." Snape ignored Hermione's glare to turn his own intense gaze on Draco who fidgeted slightly. Snape had that effect on the Slytherin.

"I was called to a meeting and when I got back I needed to speak with Hermione urgently. The time of the meeting and our discussion made it impossible to get here on time, sir." Draco spoke these half-truths flawlessly, keeping eye contact and not giving even a slight sign of discomfort. Hermione envied his ability to keep cool even in an uncomfortable situation.

"I see." It was obvious to both of them that Snape did not fully believe him, but neither did the man press the issue, so they figured they were off the hook for now. Snape's dark eyes bore into Hermione and she could have sworn she saw a wicked amusement in them just before he spoke.

"Then we will just have to work on it now." Snape didn't even say the spell this time he just leapt toward Hermione's mind thinking she would not be ready for it and he would be able to get the information from her that way.

Hermione was not prepared for the onslaught and felt him slide into her head with the ease of a warm knife through butter. She gasped as she was thrown back into her memories of last night. S_neaking up to the boy's dormitory, then the three of them huddled in a corner in the great hall, Draco's dot showing up on the map and her terror when she realized he wasn't moving_. It was around that point that Hermione was able to throw him out, shrieking like an angry cat.

It was different this time though, instead of tossing him completely out of her mind she was only able to push him away from that memory and he dived right back in, this time his onslaught was physically painful and she groaned, gripping her head with both hands. Draco was beginning to get alarmed, he was saying something but Hermione was not listening, she was stuck reliving last night with Snape as an unwanted visitor.

_Hermione was running down the path, stopping when she saw the pale hand sticking out of the bushes. Harry was sprinting down the hall as Ron helped her to get Draco into the fireplace. The list of potion ingredients she would need for the All-Heal._ No! She couldn't let him see what happened next, that would be all the proof he'd need to give Harry and Ron detention until they graduated!

She gritted her teeth, forcing Snape away from her memories millimeter by millimeter, the pain intensified and tears started leaking from her eyes, though she was too distracted to notice. Draco noticed though and his blood began to boil, this was not right, Snape was going beyond what he was allowed to do. If they kept this up Hermione could be drained of all her magic and lay limp and vulnerable in a bed for days as she waited for it to return, not to mention she could die!

"_Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!"_ Both spells were out of Draco's mouth before he knew he was going to do them. Snape's wand flew from his hand at the same time as he flew out of his chair hitting the wall hard enough to wind him. The ropes bound him before he could recover and Draco snatched his wand out of the air.

Snape was furious, as soon as he got the breath in his lungs he started struggling and threatening Draco with expulsion for attacking a teacher. Draco ignored him for the moment going to Hermione instead and placing a hand lightly on her face.

"You alright? We need to get you to the nurse, he could have really caused some damage doing that." The words were both to convince Hermione to go with him and to shut the Potions Master up. Yes, Snape could have him expelled for attacking a teacher, but Draco could have him thrown in jail for trying to forcefully take information from Hermione.

Hermione's head hurt, but she still saw what Draco did and her jaw dropped, for the second time in her short life she had no idea what to say or do next. Draco's touch drew her back and she leaned against him, suddenly exhausted. He scooped her up and headed for the door, pausing before leaving.

"We won't be coming back again, Snape. If you want to speak to either of us in the future it will be in the Headmasters office. Hermione won't be serving detention with you either. Give it to someone else. I don't trust you alone with her anymore." He paused to see the miniscule nod from Snape then swept out of the room to bring Hermione to the healer.

Snape felt the ropes loosening gradually the farther away the young couple got and when he was finally released he went to his desk, sitting heavily and letting his head fall into his hands. He couldn't believe he had just done that, he had been extremely careful never to seriously harm a student and moments ago he could have killed the brightest witch Hogwarts had seen in decades, just because he was annoyed they were not telling him everything.

He had been a spy for too long, seeped in Voldemort's evil too deeply to ever fully recover. He was dangerous, it was obvious to him now. A few long moments passed as he cursed himself in every way he knew then pulled a piece of parchment from his desk. He grabbed a quill and started carefully writing his resignation letter…

* * *

Finally a new chapter, sorry for the crazy long wait to anyone that's still following this sotry, as usual college got in the way. But I havent given up on this story yet and now that there's only about a month of school left i should have the next update within the next few weeks YAY! lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even though the story hadnt been updated in a while I still got a small trickle of reviews and it made me smile. Plese R&R this chapter too and keep an eye out for th enext one!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Hermione was slipping in and out of reality as she was carried through the busy halls, but every time she was about to fall unconscious Draco's voice would be there urging her to stay with him for a little longer… and she responded to that voice as if she'd been listening to it for years. She didn't notice the whispering students or the surprised faces of the professors they passed, all she saw was the face of the man that had tormented her for years, yet was quickly becoming much loved. Maybe it was the fatigue getting past her normal rationality but she did believe, in that moment, that she was falling for her husband!

"Madam Pomfrey! We need you." Draco called for the aged witch as he kicked the door shut behind him in a bunch of curious faces. The noise from the hall was already likely to turn into a dull roar if the teachers couldn't disperse them or the headmaster shows up. In seconds the nurse was there, and she was very businesslike ushering him to a corner of the Hospital Wing directing him to lay Hermione on a bed there.

"What happened to her? Miss Malfoy, dear, can you tell me where it hurts?" The nurse directed the first question at Draco, and the second at Hermione as she began some diagnostic scans.

"Snape Legilimised her. She fought with him and it got out of hand." He would have gone on to explain what she'd been doing but the nurse waved him into silence, apparently that's all she needed to know.

"I have to run some more tests on her but I'll need a blood sample. You keep her awake until I get back." Then the nurse scurried off to her office and sounds of glass clinking together could be heard by the occupants.

Hermione was still a bit out of it and she reached out for Draco's hand, wanting some sort of reassurance that she was going to be alright. He squeezed her hand, sitting on the edge of her bed, and murmured nonsense about the details of the party. Her favorite color, her favorite music, dances she knew, anything he could think of to keep her awake.

"Students, off to your business now, this doesn't concern you." The unmistakable voice of the Headmaster floated in before the brightly colored wizard. He closed and warded the door behind him, a concerned look in his eyes. He hadn't any idea what had happened and assumed it was something with the Blood.

"Mr. Malfoy, whatever is wrong with your wife?" Dumbledore managed to keep his voice it's usual cheery tone but there was a worried undercurrent that was unmistakable.

"Snape hurt her. I swear if you don't do something to keep him away from her, I will withdraw us from Hogwarts and Hermione and I will finish our education elsewhere!" Draco wasn't even trying to keep his tone respectful, he was pissed off and he didn't care if the Headmaster thought he needed to watch himself. What had Dumbledore done about Snape, huh? He'd let an emotionally scarred man be alone with young people and trusted him not to hurt them. As far as Draco was concerned that was worse than stupid.

"Draco?" Hermione had been jerked out of her semi-awareness when the Headmaster arrived, then watched speechless as her husband stood up to the legendary wizard. Though she was grateful he wanted to protect her, she didn't want to alienate Dumbledore. She held her hand out for him and was only slightly surprised when he left the Headmaster to come and sit beside her again.

Rather then be annoyed by the boy's tone Albus simply walked into the nurses office, conferred with her for a few moments then returned to the waiting couple, all smiles once again.

"Madam Pomfrey believes that Mrs. Malfoy will be just fine in time. She's going to run some more tests to be sure. As for Professor Snape, I assure you I will immediately go to speak with him. Transferring will not be necessary. I shall come visit again later, once you've had some time to calm yourself." The last bit had a slight bite to it, and there was definably a steeliness to the headmaster's eyes as he turned to leave the room. Though Draco thought that the steely look was meant for Snape not him.

"Really, I'm not that bad Draco, please…" Hermione felt compelled to try and calm him, but she was interrupted by the nurse coming to draw blood from her. Only the process was much more pleasant then the Muggle means, all the nurse had to do was hold the tip of her wand against Hermione's vein, then tap an empty glass vile, and the sample was collected. A bit of fancy wand-work later and the blood turned blue.

"I was right, she will be fine with rest. Her body just needs time to recover. Drink this, dear." Madam Pomfrey pulled a potion bottle off a tray and handed it to Hermione, who drank it without hesitation.

Draco winced slightly when she did that. It wasn't like he thought the nurse would poison her, he just didn't like the idea of drinking an unknown potion just because someone you trusted handed it to you. He rose to leave her be but was stopped when she suddenly clutched his hand. Curious he glanced down to see that she honestly looked frightened.

"Stay with me, please?" Her voice was weak since the sleeping potion was taking effect but she knew he heard her because he settled down in the chair beside the bed and held her hand.

"I won't leave you until you wake up, I promise." He pulled the blanket up to tuck her in and she smiled relaxing into the bed. It really was a very comfortable bed, she didn't know why Harry was always complaining about being in the Hospital Wing.

"I think I love you Draco…" Her voice was bleary and she drifts into dreamland as she says his name. It seemed so natural to say it when she was half-asleep, natural and easy. She had no idea it would have such an effect on her husband.

When he heard the whispered words his spine stiffened and he compulsively gripped her hand harder, though she didn't seem to notice. He wanted to ask if she really meant that but she was sleeping and he would not wake her for something trivial like that. Had she meant it? Or was it just something brought on from the pain? Whatever her reasons he suddenly felt as if his own damned up emotions were freed and started to feel warm, he even smiled a little.

"I think I love you, too." He whispered, more to himself then anything else, but it was a start. He had grown up suppressing every emotion, hiding every weakness, but she was changing him… for the better. Maybe he would get the courage to actually tell her that he loved her. He had loved her for a long time actually, but for now he was satisfied by just saying the words out loud.

He was true to his word though, and he would stay with her. He scoots the chair closer to her but keeps her hand in his, running his finger across her knuckles, circling the wedding ring he'd bought for her what seemed like forever ago. Things had been hard for them lately, and with the wedding party, then her mother's funeral in the next few days things didn't look to be getting any easier anytime soon. As he settled down to wait he started to make plans for something fun they could do together, smiling to himself as he imagined how her face would light up when she realized he'd planned something special for her. He did like the way her face light up like that…

* * *

The next time Hermione woke she was feeling much more like her old self. Enough to want to hide under the blanket for the next few days and pretend none of it was going to happen. Instead she shifted in the bed to look for Draco and saw him still in the chair beside her bed, peering out the window; it was starting to snow. She admired the picture he made for a moment before he seemed to feel her eyes on him because he turned toward her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He went to sit on the side of her bed, placing a hand on her forehead to check her fever, it had gone away.

"I feel fine now. Though we can always play sick and avoid your mother until the party." The suggestion was a joke, and it earned her a grin, but she really did feel better. Sitting up she looked around for the nurse, but didn't see her.

"She's gone to the grounds to take care of some kid that fell off a broom. She said she'd be back and if you woke you were not to leave this bed until she had checked you over again." As he spoke he gently pushed her to lie back down, Hermione was all too happy to do so. She reached for her wand on the nightstand and cast a silencing charm around them so they could actually talk without anyone eavesdropping.

"Can I ask you a question?" She waited for him to nod before continuing "I'm eventually going to be initiated into the Blood right?" Again Draco nodded, though he had the feeling that this wasn't her real question. He was bracing himself for something bad, like if she'd have to kill, or torture, or something along those lines. He really didn't want to talk about that, but if she asked he'd tell her.

"How does he summon you when he wants you?" She was not expecting his reaction to her question, he actually laughed at her. Thinking that he was making fun of her she huffed and crossed her arms but he was quick to placate her.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that. He summons us the same way the previous Dark Lord did." Draco pulled his sleeve back and showed her his dark mark. It wasn't what one would expect to see though, instead of a black skull and snake, all that was there was the Malfoy family crest.

"This? I didn't know Dark Marks could be personalized." Her curious side was taking over again, she sat up without realizing she was moving and pulled his arm closer to her so she could examine what she'd thought was a tattoo more closely. No matter how close she looked though the mark remained mundane, it didn't move nor have a sinister air to it like Voldemort's version.

"Yes, 'Father' didn't want us to be obvious. You know how the old Death Eaters were persecuted if they had the Mark. Just because they had the Mark, that was enough evidence for the Ministry. He wanted us to be able to explain these away, no-one would really be able to argue that I had no reason to have the crest tattooed to my wrist." Draco had to admit it was one of Father's better ideas.

"That's brilliant, so we're dealing with an intelligent man. Pity, I'd hoped he was a fool, it would have made things easier." Hermione released her husband's arm, lay back down, and started to think. Draco recognized the look on her face and figured it was better not to interrupt her right now. A little time passed before she seemed to come to a decision. She sat up and started to get dressed, pulling her clothing on over the hospital cloths the nurse had put on her.

"What are you doing? Madam Pomfrey said to stay put until she returned." He grabbed the sweater she was trying to pull over her head from her, not able to think of another way to keep her from disobeying the nurse's orders. It wasn't one of his better ideas, she turned on him, eyes flashing angrily and he let her snatch the garment back suddenly a little afraid of her.

"I do not have time to sit around here and wait for her when I'm perfectly alright. If Father is as smart as you make him sound we need to be prepared as much as we can. For that I need to go through your library on protection spells and charms, as well as offensive. Things that aren't obvious unless you know what to look for." Hermione had pulled the sweater over her head and tied her shoes as she spoke, she banished the hospital cloths now that she was decently covered, and left them folded on the bed for the nurse.

"Okay but what about Mother? She's going to expect you to help her when we get back to the manor." He figured going along with her would be easier then fighting with her so he'd pulled out a scrap of parchment as she finished dressing, scribbling a thank-you to the nurse and telling her something urgent had come up and they had to leave before she could get back.

"I can get around that once we get there. You ready?" She pocked her wand and went to stand at the fireplace, knowing from previous experience it was connected to the floo network. He joined her since there really wasn't anything else he could say to her, her mind was made up. Hermione threw the powder down just as the nurse walked back into the room, it was too late though since she announced their destination and they spun away before the nurse had the chance to stop them.

They landed gracefully in the Malfoy foyer and Hermione transfigured her cloths into formal robes, running fingers through her hair quickly to smooth it down a bit and make herself presentable enough for a formal introduction to her new mother in law. Though her eyes pricked a little when she thought of Narcissa that way, she'd gained a mother in law around the same time as she lost her mother, she would never feel okay about that.

Draco led her through the ground floor, pointing out the rooms and telling her what they were for as they searched for his mother. They found her in the biggest ballroom directing house elves and shouting at them whenever they did something she didn't like. As if it were the poor creatures fault she was giving them poor directions.

As a precaution Draco squeezed Hermione's arm to forestall any complaints on behalf of the elves, as he hadn't forgotten about her S.P.E.W. thing. Hermione glared at him before gesturing for him to go ahead and introduce her, she wouldn't say anything to Narcissa about he elves… this time.

"Mother, I'm pleased to formally introduce my new wife, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." He held his arm out toward her in a silent request for her to come to him and was surprised by how different she was acting. He'd expected her to go right up to his mother, tell her she didn't give a whit about the decorations, then storm off to the library. Instead a very different woman then the one he knew came into the room.

Hermione glided, and there really was no other word to describe it, up to Draco. Laying her hand in his she curtsied gracefully, as if she'd been doing so since she was a child. Her eyes were politely on the ground until Narcissa chose to acknowledge her, and there was such a carefree look on her face Draco didn't recognize her. Naturally, his mother took to her instantly, she always was one to give way to flattery.

"Hermione, dear, I'm so happy to finally meet you. I do hope my son has behaved as a gentleman, though you are lovely enough I would not be surprised if he'd forgotten his manners." Narcissa held her hands out for her daughter-in-law and Hermione smiled as if she were overjoyed that her 'new mother' liked her. Glancing at Draco she waited for him to nod then glided up to Narcissa taking her hands with a delicate touch.

"Thank you for your warm welcome Mrs. Malfoy, and I can assure you Draco was the perfect gentleman from the moment I met him. He's a credit to you." She smiled prettily casting a playful glance back at Draco.

"Oh my dear, do call me Narcissa, or Mother, you're family now." Narcissa squeezed her hands then led her to a sofa patting the seat beside her. Hermione settled down on the edge, her posture perfect.

"Well, I will leave you ladies to the planning. I shall see you at dinner mother, Hermione." He had followed them over to the sofa but now he had to take his leave. It wasn't normal for the man of the house to be present during party planning, that was women's work. He kissed his mother on the cheek, then pecked Hermione on the lips, and left. Hermione stared after him, a silly little smile on her face.

"Now, let us get down to business dear, we have a short time and much to do." Narcissa placed a sample book down on the table in front of them and Hermione looked down and began to fidget. After about ten minutes of this Narcissa finally sighed and closed the book. "Whatever is the matter? You're on pins and needles."

"I'm sorry Narcissa, but I've never been to a large party like this and I'm afraid I'm rather lost as far as the details are concerned." Hermione bowed her head acting ashamed, then she looked up at Narcissa. "Would it be a terrible burden if I asked that you plan without me? I've just gotten over being ill and all these fine details give me a dreadful headache."

"Oh, you poor thing, of course I will handle the arrangements. I don't know what Draco was thinking asking you to do this when you are still recovering. You should go and rest until dinner and I will see you then." Narcissa kissed her on the cheek, grabbed her sample book, then returned to shouting at the house-elves. Hermione left from the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Now safe in the hallway she allowed herself to scowl at the door, Narcissa was just like every other pureblood she'd met, if you act like a ditz and praise them they believe you. Pathetic!

"Pinky?" She didn't know any of the other elves names, but she hoped that she wasn't taking this one from Narcissa, she didn't want the little elf to be hurt because of her. There was a pop and then Pinky was in front of her, bowing so low her nose pressed against the marble floor.

"Young mistress called Pinky?" the little elf bobbed back up and looked at her with happy eyes. It was enough to break your heart, Hermione knew Pinky was treated just as badly as all the other elves yet she still managed to look happy to do something for one of them.

"Yes, could you please show me where the library is?" Hermione followed the elf that had started hopping down the hall. They went up the grand staircase and down two more hallways to a set of mahogany double-doors. She thanked Pinky, who proofed away, then let herself into the library.

She froze in the doorway; this was the best library she'd ever seen! The shelves covered three of the four walls, the fourth was made up of glass to let as much light in as possible. Not only was this floor full of books but there were ladders leading all the way up to a fourth floor! This library rivaled Hogwarts's. Draco was already seated at a table piled with books, he glanced up when she'd come in and waved her over, apparently he'd found something.

"Look, this book is all about offensive spells that are easy to do wandlessly, there's got to be something in here that we can use." Draco pointed to an old tome, then gestured to the rest on the table. "These are the oldest books we have on the subjects you wanted, we can start with these then work our way up to the newer ones if you don't mind. How did you get away from mother so quickly?" He'd just realized that she'd only been down there for fifteen minutes, that was a record for escaping his mother that he hadn't managed to reach.

"I told her I was still recovering from being ill and the little details hurt my head. Add some flattery and pretend I was clueless about party planning, and she practically tossed me out in her hurry to do things her way." She plopped into the chair across from him, reaching for one of the books while he chuckled. He was surprised by her, and he had the feeling she would continue to surprise him their whole marriage, however long that may be.

"How did you know how to act like a dumb pureblood girl? You were a different person down there." Draco was honestly curious. She'd done a wonderful job playing her part so how did she know just what to do to deceive Narcissa?

"Can't you guess?" Her eyes were dancing and it just got funnier when he shook his head, looking honestly ignorant. "I just did what I saw Pansy Parkinsin doing while she was dating you. Your mother seemed to like her well enough." He groaned at the very thought of Hermione acting like Pansy, and she laughed before settling down and starting to read.

They fell into a companionable silence, working their way through the books and taking notes on the ones that could be useful. They kept at it for several hours until one of the house elves popped in, startling them both so much they jumped. The poor creature cowered apologizing and asking for them to punish it for startling them. Draco started to say something, an irritated look on his face, but Hermione kicked him under the table and he reconsidered.

"Yes, Ollie, what is it?" He asked the elf, who looked so grateful to escape punishment he literally bounced.

"Mistress sent me to tell the young masters that they are wanted at dinner now. Also a bird brought this for the young masters." Ollie handed a rolled up scroll to Draco then popped away.

"What is it?" Hermione got up from her chair to stand behind him and read over his shoulder.

"A summons from the Headmaster, he wants us to meet him at his office tonight at eight. Do you want to go or shall we stay here?" Draco tilted his head to look up at her, handing the parchment to her in the process. She skimmed it then tossed it on the table with a look of disgust.

"Of course he wants to mediate between us and Snape! I guess we don't really have a choice, besides I still have detention with someone tonight." She wasn't looking forward to it but you could hardly ignore a summons from the headmaster of your school.

"Alright, we'll go after dinner. Shall we?" Draco got up, stretched, then offered an arm to Hermione to lead her down to dinner. She took it with a look of a person being forced to do something she really didn't want to do. "Don't worry 'Mione, Mother won't bite."

"She won't but I just might." Hermione muttered as she took his arm and let him lead her from the room to her first formal dinner as Mrs. Malfoy Jr.

* * *

I'm not even gonna promise when the next chapter is coming anymore cause I always miss the due date lol. Anyway this chappie was hard to write so I hope it's not too terrible, and dont worry the next one will have some action in it :D As always please review cause I love to read them


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dinner was almost as horrid as she could've imagined. First off Narcissa insisted on telling them, in detail, all the things she had decided would be best for the ball. This wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't constantly asked Hermione if she wanted to change anything, or shot significant glances at Draco as if to say "you sure can pick them". Even though Narcissa seemed overjoyed to have a quiet daughter-in-law, Hermione was nearly ready to hex the older woman.

Draco tried to turn the topic away by letting Narcissa know that they had an appointment with the headmaster at eight, but all his mother did was complain half-heartedly that the couple wouldn't be there to watch the preparations. The rest of dinner was spent with Narcissa constantly talking and the young couple pretending to listen and making sounds of interest now and then. Dinner was finished around seven and Hermione thought they would make a break for it. Narcissa apparently had other plans.

"Hermione dear, I don't wish to offend, but I simply must ask. Are you schooled in dance, music and conversation? You will be required to be knowledgeable in all of them for the ball, we wouldn't want all the other Family's to look down on us, would we?" Narcissa managed to deliver her little speech in a tone that was both friendly and condescending. Draco stiffened beside her, ready to reprimand his mother on his wife's behalf, but she forestalled him by answering herself.

"Well, I don't know many dances but I'm sure with a strong partner like Draco I shall do just fine on that account. As for music, I used to play the piano before starting at Hogwarts." She didn't say anything about 'conversation' because she honestly wasn't sure what Narcissa meant by that. How could a person be schooled in conversation? You just had to speak politely, right?

"That simply will not do! You absolutely _must_ be well versed in everything before the party. Don't make any plans for tomorrow, dear, we will be very busy getting you ready. I shall run right now and send for the best tutors money can buy!" Narcissa didn't quite run out of the room but she was close. Apparently she wanted to make a hasty exit so the couple couldn't protest. Hermione contented herself with a vexed grumble while Draco shot her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about her. You don't have to do those 'lessons' of mother's, though it might be a good idea…" He trailed off not wanting to offend her but in this instance his mother was right. If his wife was not already just as ladylike as the pureblood women in the room she would never be accepted by them. First appearances were the only thing that mattered to people like the ones that would be attending the party.

"If it's that important I guess I have no choice. But you are going to be there with me for the dance lessons!" She jabbed him in the chest as she spoke and he grinned at her playfully twirling her a few times, she moved effortlessly at his direction, she always had enjoyed dancing.

"I don't think dance lessons will be so bad, you're a natural." Draco was flirting, he knew he was flirting and yet couldn't manage to feel embarrassed about that. Instead, he just enjoyed the smile that lit up her face at his complement.

Really it was very easy to get her to smile for a complement, perhaps she was not used to receiving many. She had always been the awkward bookworm, not exactly what most boys at Hogwarts would consider attractive. Well, he would just have to make it a point to pay more attention to her, since she seemed to like it.

"You have to say that. I know I'm clumsy. We'd better get going or we will be late." Hermione was flirting back with him, then she realized what she was doing and suddenly felt shy. To hide that she did what she always did in situations like this, she changed the subject.

"I guess you're right, though I still don't think he has any right to ask anything of us right now." Draco was not happy with the Headmaster right now, and he wouldn't be going to this meeting if Hermione hadn't seemed to agree it was needed.

They walked to the huge fireplace, big enough for five people to stand next to each other in it without trouble, tossed in the floo powder and were whisked away to the entrance hall fireplace. Hermione managed not to stumble this time and Draco waited patiently as she dusted herself off, having already cast a charm to rid his own cloths of the ash.

They headed upstairs, ignoring the whispers some of the other students were not-so-subtly about. By now the whole school knew that Hermione had been carried to the hospital wing that morning, and they were probably dying to know what had happened. Well they could just keep wondering for all Hermione cared, she would not feed the gossip chain by acknowledging them!

Too soon they were sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk, Snape was lurking near the fireplace refusing the seat that Dumbledore had offered to him. Draco was engaged in a glaring match with the Potions Professor while Hermione was watching Dumbledore, curious to see what he was going to say.

"Thank you all for coming. Now, I wanted to get a few things settled between the three of you. First off, Hermione you will not have detention tonight. Secondly, I would like it if you two would consider continuing your lessons with Professor Snape." Dumbledore knew there would be protests and held up a hand to stop them before they even started.

"He has already agreed to take a Wizards Oath that there will not be a repeat of what happened earlier. Further, he has agreed to swear not to pry into your affairs and only offer advice when sought after or when he believes it is quite important for you to know something. Would that be acceptable to the two of you?" Dumbledore had actually come up with this plan by himself.

Earlier that day, after leaving the Hospital Wing, he had received Snape's resignation letter. He had immediately summoned the younger man to his office where he demanded a full explanation of what had gone on earlier that day. Snape told him, Dumbledore was appalled by his behavior but unwilling to accept his resignation. The two students needed his help still, but he was not foolish enough to think the young Malfoy's would accept his help without safeguards in place and had forced Snape to agree to take the Wizards Oath. All-in-all, it seemed a good compromise to him.

Draco was ready to refuse, quite loudly and with a vocabulary that would put a sailor to shame. Hermione was stunned that Snape would agree to a Wizard's Oath, which was binding and could not be undone. She gripped Draco's hand to stop his temper from getting the best of him and looked at Snape. The man would not meet her eyes, he seemed genuinely upset about hurting her earlier and she knew that they needed him so she was willing to compromise for the sake of the mission.

"Fine. But I will set the times and days, and I don't want him to be allowed to give anyone detention if he doesn't like what we have to say, or what he might see by accident." Hermione looked to Dumbledore who was happy to agree.

Then they had to seal the Wizard's Oath and be done with this business so she and Draco could get back to what was important. Snape held out his wand and Hermione and Draco put the tips of theirs to his. He swore not to force himself into either of their minds any more the needed to teach them, swore to help them without trying to interfere, and swore to use nothing he found in their memories against anyone.

The three of them pulled their wands away and Snape shivered slightly as the oaths bound themselves to him, then he swept out of the room without another word. Probably upset about the whole affair, but Hermione couldn't have been happier with the outcome. She still wanted to learn to shield her mind and be able to seek help from the experienced spy when she needed to.

Draco was not as pleased with the arrangement, if it were up to him Snape would have been sent packing and had his reputation ruined through-out the Wizard community, but he was willing to deal with the man if that was what his wife wanted. He would do almost anything for her.

"I'm happy we could come to an arrangement. Now I trust you will keep me informed, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Dumbledore was his cheerful self as he dismissed them, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

The teens were used to this by now so they simply said their goodbyes and left the office. Draco started heading for the door but Hermione hesitated and he glanced at her curiously, now what had popped into her head that she had to do before they could go home? Instead of telling him she just waved for him to follow and started down the hall at a brisk walk, he didn't have any trouble keeping up with her but his steps faltered when he realized they were headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't worry, Draco, They won't bite." She teased him, using the same words he had when she hadn't wanted to go to dinner with his mother. He rolled his eyes and refrained from answering back, he simply followed her to the Fat Lady portrait, the inside the Common room where all eyes were immediately on him.

It was awkward, to put it mildly. The conversation in the room ceased, everyone was looking at them, and most of them were not the least bit pleased to see he was in there. Though he would have liked to step closer to Hermione, he didn't, because his pride wouldn't allow him to 'hide' behind her.

Hermione was, of course, oblivious to the tension in the room. Her eyes scanned the crowd for her friends. Once she spotted them she gestured for them then went into her room with Draco at her heels, as if nothing were odd about that! He could hear the whispering starting as the door swung closed behind the four of them.

"Why'd you bring him here 'Mione?" Ron glared daggers at Malfoy and Draco returned the gesture. Harry ignored them and waited for Hermione to bring up whatever it was she had wanted them for.

"For heavens' sake Ron! He is my husband, he can come in the common room if he wants to! Now sit down, all of you!" Hermione was too busy rifling through the books on her shelf to pay much attention to them, otherwise she might have gotten a bit waspish with Ron for his attitude.

Draco perched at the head of the bed, Ron on a chair opposite him, Harry on the trunk at the foot of her bed; none of them knew what was going on but they all had enough experience with Hermione's one-track mind that they figured she would explain to them eventually.

"Here it is!" She had finally located the book she wanted and absently plopped on the bed beside Draco, who was glancing over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"I need you guys to help me with something. Draco and I were researching protective and offensive charms earlier and I found something interesting in this book." She put the book in her lap and pointed to the section that had caught her mind.

"See, it says that some protective spells can be woven in with the molecules in metal, so it would be possible to put protections on jewelry. That got me thinking that we could use our wedding rings! They're already charmed not to come off so if we ever got captured we would still be protected. I need you guys, and Katie and Padma, to go through the library here while we continue to go through the one at the manor. Write down any spells you think could be helpful and we'll test them in the Room of Requirements once classes start back up." Hermione glanced up to them, obviously excited about her discovery.

Draco looked interested, Ron skeptical, and Harry had a calculating look in his eyes-already thinking of tactical advantages to stuff like that. She wouldn't be surprised if the boys didn't copy her and put the same protections on them and their fiancé's. Not that it would be a bad idea.

"Good old Hermione, sending us off to the Library once again. You know if you ever tell me there is a problem you haven't used the library to solve I'd probably die from shock. I'll help." Ron grinned ruefully, he really hated researching in the library but being friends with Hermione had gotten him used to it at least.

"I'll help too, and I'll ask Katie if she wants to help tonight." Harry actually didn't mind spending time in the library, as long as they were looking up useful things, and he could think of many spells that would be very useful to always have available to you.

"Great! Thanks guys. Now we have to get going, Narcissa is waiting for us. I'm sorry, I promise we will hang out more once classes start again." Hermione actually did feel bad about how little time she'd been spending with them lately, of course they had Katie and Padma to keep them company for now so maybe they weren't to unhappy with her. Apparently not because they both hugged her then left the room.

"You know, they're smarter then I gave them credit for." Draco commented off-hand after they'd left, then glanced at Hermione, expecting an explosion. She just smiled though, for Draco that was quite a complement!

"Come on, we'd better get back before your mother sends us a howler." She grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the door. He let her pull him along, knowing Mother most certainly would be getting annoyed soon if they weren't there to amuse her. Once again the room went silent while they walked through it to get to the portrait, but it didn't bother him as much this time.

* * *

Shortly after they got out of the floo Narcissa rushed over to them, obviously quite pleased with herself. Hermione leaned against Draco, and he squeezed her hand. He was sympathetic that she didn't want to associate with his mother, but she really had no other choice so he didn't try and draw her out of the room.

"You're back! Wonderful timing, I've arranged for Mister Nathaniel Hawthorn to come and teach you all the dances you will need. He's waiting in the ballroom, come along, Hermione!" Narcissa grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the room and Hermione glared at Draco in a 'you better come with me' sort of way. He followed.

She was led into the huge ballroom, white walls with silver decorations just as gaudy as the rest of the rooms in this house. There was a giant chandelier that sparkled from the millions of little crystals--or knowing Narcissa actual diamonds.

Standing in the center of the room was the most masculine man Hermione had ever seen. Most certainly not what she would have expected from a ballroom dance teacher. He was tall, about six foot four inches, well tanned, black hair that barely fell over into his eyes in a very fetching way, his eyes were brown and his teeth impossibly white.

He did not have the willowy body she associated with dancers though, he was well muscled, in fact she could see the outlines of his chest and abdomen through the tight shirt he was wearing, and when he moved he reminded her of a prowling cat. Of course, she was instantly attracted to him, and Draco hated him on sight.

"Mister Hawthorn, may I present you're new pupil, Hermione Malfoy." Narcissa gave her a little tug so she was standing in front of the dance instructor. He looked down at her and for some reason she suddenly felt warm. He took her hand, bowing and kissing it before he twirled her much the same way Draco had earlier that day.

"Ah, you are light on your feet, Hermione." He smiled pulling her into the normal dancer's stance, about a foot of space between their bodies. Draco watched from behind his mother with dark eyes as Hermione allowed the teacher to start slowly moving her around the floor.

"I shall teach you everything you need to know. The waltz, gavotte, foxtrot, and of course the tango!" as he said the names of the dances he pulled Hermione into a few steps of them, which she followed easily enough.

When he said tango he tugged her so their bodies were pressed up against each other and leaned closer to her as if he was going to kiss her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He might be handsome and charming but that did not mean he was a gentleman. Especially when one of his hands started to wander down toward her bottom.

Draco had kept quiet while the dancer flirted with his wife, but when he pulled her to him and moved to grope her he saw the look of discomfort on Hermione's face and suddenly felt possessive. Well, more possessive then usual.

He walked up to them, taking Hermione's arm and tugging her to his side as he pushed the dance teacher away from her. The man glared at him, not appreciating being interrupted. Hermione was grateful and felt foolish for ever feeling attracted to the man.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting the lesson?" Hawthorn tried to pretend everything he'd been doing was strictly professional but Draco knew differently, if it weren't illegal he would have Cruccio'ed the man on the spot.

"I'm her husband. You will instruct her in the steps but I will be her partner." Draco and Nathanial stared each other down until Nathanial finally nodded and went to turn on the music player. Narcissa hid a smile as she sat in one of the chairs against the wall, Hawthorn was the very best teacher but he did have a reputation. Besides, it was sweet how her son stood up for his wife.

Nathanial went over to Hermione and held her hands as he showed her the steps, not daring to do anything more than that when Draco was standing there with a murderous look in his eyes. Hermione was a quick study though and once she had the steps down for one of the dances he would hand her over to Draco. They would do the dance together, Hermione performing relatively well aside from a few missteps here and there. Hawthorn would give her pointers as the couple danced and that was how the lesson progressed from there.

The last dance they did was the waltz, a personal favorite of Draco's and Hermione was actually eager to try it as well. She'd always loved the graceful moves and flowy costumes of the waltz. Draco pulled her close and she blushed, he smiled at her and then the music started and they flowed effortlessly into it. Hermione was so absorbed with gazing into his eyes that she wasn't even paying attention to her feet, which led to her not making any mistakes.

Time seemed to slow down as she moved gracefully across the floor with Draco. She barely noticed when the song ended because Draco, caught in the moment, leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione didn't even hesitate she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and she found that she liked kissing him, plus he was rather good at it. They didn't pull away until both were breathless.

Hermione expected to see him smiling down at her, instead she saw shock and even a little anger. Though what he would be angry about she had no idea. He pulled away from her rather abruptly, bowed to her and swept out of the room without saying a word. It hurt, she didn't know why but it did.

Narcissa was just as shocked as Hermione, and she felt rather bad for the girl when she suddenly hunched into herself a little staring at the door dejectedly. The elder Mrs. Malfoy paid Mr. Hawthorn and saw him out via floo before going to Hermione's side. She placed a hand on the girls shoulder sympathetically, Lucius had done the same thing to her on occasion and it had hurt to see him leave so abruptly after such a passionate moment. It was just the Malfoy men, they weren't good at dealing with strong emotions.

"You did very well dear, you two looked beautiful together. Come, I will escort you to your room." Narcissa put an arm around the girls shoulders ushering her into the hallway. Hermione didn't protest since she wasn't positive how to get back to her room from here anyway. When they reached her rooms it took all the willpower she had not to glance sadly at Draco's door.

"Well, pleasant dreams Hermione, I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow." Narcissa kissed her cheek and watched Hermione go into her rooms, closing the door quietly behind her.

Hermione waited until she heard Narcissa leave before going into her own bedroom. She busied herself with preparing for bed, finding that her wardrobe had been replaced and all she had to wear were silk nightgowns. Not having the energy to be angry about that she simply picked one and went into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Setting everything on a shelf she got into the shower and let the warm water sooth her, very carefully not thinking about Draco.

It wasn't until she was in bed, with the lights out that she let herself analyze her feelings. Why was it that she was so upset? He had never claimed to love her, their marriage was a farce meant to give him a partner when he was doing dangerous spy work. Her feelings shouldn't be hurt that he'd left her the way he had.

Yet in the contrary way of emotions she was hurt, why had he kissed her at all if he was going to so thoroughly reject her afterwards? Was he trying to toy with her? Tears threatened to fall and she tried her best to pull her mind from the track it was on but couldn't, she just kept replaying what happened trying to figure out what she'd done wrong. Eventually she lost the fight to keep dry-eyed and ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Draco stormed through the halls to his room, once inside he cast the strongest locking and silencing charms he knew and gave into the urge to scream out his frustrations. He was an idiot! A complete fool that kissed the woman he had vowed never to touch after their horrible consummation-rape. She must be disgusted with him right now, he could just imagine the horrible things she was thinking about him.

But it had felt so right! They'd danced a perfect waltz, and her face was flushed and her eyes were dancing, she'd been so beautiful that he hadn't been able to resist the urge to kiss her. It wasn't until he needed to breath that he realized he'd broken his silent promise. He never should have touched her, she was too pure for the likes of him!

With nothing else to do he went into his bathroom turning the hot water up until it was nearly scorching. Getting inside he lost himself to the heat that was turning his usual alabaster skin lobster red. He scrubbed himself over and over again but didn't feel clean. How could he feel clean when he'd kissed an unwilling woman?

Later he fell into bed and slept fitfully, having nightmares where he kissed her and she pushed him away, telling him what a vile disgusting creature he was and how much she hated him for what he had forced her into.

* * *

TA-DA a new chapter lol. I tried to make this one more interesting to make up for the filler chapter last time hope you guys like it and as always please review because I love to read them :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Hermione decided she really didn't want to get up, not after last night it would be too awkward to face Draco again. Besides she wasn't sure how she felt about the whole 'Draco situation' yet and wanted time alone to figure it out before she actually saw him again. Things never seemed to work the way Hermione wanted them to lately since no sooner had she started to doze again that she heard the pop of a house elf's arrival.

"Young Mistress, Mistress asked Pinky to wake you for breakfast. Mistress said there was much planning for Young Mistress today and she would need an early start to be finished in time." Pinky had appeared at the foot of Hermione's bed, hoping not to get kicked for waking her up, sometimes Mistress kicked her off the bed for that.

Hermione was sorely tempted to tell Pinky to inform 'Mistress' that she wasn't coming down until she felt like it but she knew that would be rude and counterproductive. She did have to spend the day with Narcissa, might as well not piss her off so early. Instead, she nodded to Pinky who disappeared leaving her alone to get ready for the day.

A half-hour later she walked into the dining room where Narcissa was already waiting for her. Somehow Narcissa had had time to pull her hair up into an eloquent French twist, put on make-up, and dress in something that looked more appropriate for a formal restaurant than breakfast at home. She made Hermione look frumpy by comparison. Hermione was wearing a long flowy black skirt, a modest purple v-neck blouse, and black robe over it. An outfit that she'd thought was rather nice until she'd looked at her mother-in-law.

"Hermione dear, come sit and have breakfast, then we have your music lesson. After that we're going to Diagon Alley to get a dress made for tomorrow night." Narcissa only spared a glance at her while she spoke then went back to this mornings Daily Prophet, which was very odd in Hermione's opinion since she would not have thought of Narcissa as the type that liked to keep herself up-to-date with what was going on in the Wizarding World.

Hermione had just gotten settled with some toast and apple juice when Draco walked into the room. He glanced at her and gave her a nod by way of greeting, then started eating as if nothing had happened last night. Hermione looked hurt that he would not even suggest they talk about it, then she hid her feelings a minute later not wanting him to see how much of an effect he had on her. Her appetite was ruined and she spent the rest of breakfast pretending to eat while shooting Draco glances that ranged from confused to upset.

He was oblivious to it all and once he'd finished breakfast he'd kissed his mother, then pecked her cheek again for show before sweeping out of the room. She stared after him for only a moment before Narcissa stood and told her to follow her to the Parlor for her piano lesson-which Hermione thought was unnecessary but she didn't tell Narcissa that.

Waiting in the room was an older woman, she had salt-and-pepper hair, was a little on the heavy side though no-one could call her fat, she wore a serious face as if she never found anything the least bit amusing, and was dressed in all black the way professional music players dressed before a concert.

"Madam Medlock, this is Hermione Malfoy. Hermione, Madam Medlock is one of the top pianists in London." Narcissa once again introduced her daughter-in-law to her tutor, only this time Hermione noticed the increase in formality and assumed this woman was a no-nonsense type. She inclined her head by way of greeting, the same way she'd seen Narcissa greet people and hoped it wouldn't offend the older woman. Apparently it hadn't since she returned the gesture.

"I've been informed that you have played in the past. If you would please go over to the piano and play something for me so I can gauge your ability." Madam Medlock gestured toward the piano and Hermione went over, flipping through the sheet music already placed on the stand and picking one that she liked and was rather confident that she could still play without totally destroying it.

She got settled on the seat and played a quick warm-up scale then jumped right into the song so Medlock wouldn't think the scale was all she was capable of doing. The chords were not as fast as she used to be able to play them, and the transitions were a little rough, but on the larger scale she managed to make the Moonlight Sonata sound like the Moonlight Sonata.

Her tutor must have thought differently because she rattled off a dozen or so places where Hermione had made a mistake and ordered her to play it again. This continued for over an hour and Hermione was getting to the point where she wanted to stuff the woman in the piano and be done with it! Thankfully, she managed to play the new song Medlock had given to her without any mistakes.

"Very good. I believe she is ready to play at any of your social gatherings now, I shall take my leave." She shook hands with Hermione then nodded to Narcissa and left. Hermione shook her head after the woman, if she'd ever thought the deputy headmistress was tough, that woman could give her a run for her money!

"Well, that went well, didn't it? You played beautifully, I look forward to hearing you after you've had time to practice. Let's get going, we have an appointment at Madam Malkin's and it's bad manners to be late." Narcissa swept out of the room, Hermione following, and they floo'd to the Leaky Caldron. Three wand-taps later and they were in Diagon Alley.

Hermione had been here half a dozen times before and yet it looked so much different when it wasn't packed with people as far as the eye could see. In fact it looked eerily empty and she suddenly didn't mind Narcissa's company since it meant she didn't have to be alone. They swept down familiar roads and finally made it to Malkin's store. Apparently Madam Malkin knew Narcissa, since she dropped what she was doing and approached the pair of ladies. With how much clothing Narcissa had she was surprised she didn't own her own clothing store by now just for convenience.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's such a pleasure to see you again, please follow me--I have the private fitting room all ready for you." The older woman walked off, Narcissa and Hermione following her. She took them through a doorway covered with a cloth curtain to a moderate sized room with soft benches set up for company to sit on and a raised circle platform that Hermione was ushered onto.

Narcissa took the bench directly beside the platform and explained to the dress maker what she wanted. Hermione ignored their chatter content to look around the room. Instead of finished gowns to try on there were small squares of fabric, samples she guessed, and some sketches for custom made outfits pinned up to a board on one wall. There was one of those big mirrors that showed you a front and side image of yourself that was decorated with an intricate gold frame. Apparently Madam Malkin liked excessive decorations as much as her mother-in-law.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when she was attacked out of no-where by cloth. Bolts of the stuff started fitting it's self into a dress around her, she had the sense of mind to hold her arms out for it and watched her reflection in the mirror as a rough dress was quickly formed around her. Malkin flicked her wand a few times and the dress tightened around her midsection and bodice, then fell in loose drapes from her hips to the floor. There were no sleeves but straps that arched to fit across her shoulders rather then her collarbone were added. It was a pretty enough dress, if only it wasn't green. She actually didn't mind the color green, she just didn't want to wear it in a room full of Slytherins!

"What do you think, Hermione? I thing it looks rather fetching on you." Narcissa had crossed the room to circle around Hermione and examine every part of the dress, Hermione simply nodded her head in agreement and Narcissa turned to Malkin telling her they would take the dress and demanding it be ready by tomorrow afternoon. Hermione had no idea why they couldn't just take it home now, it looked finished to her, but the other women knew more about this then she did so she held her tongue.

Narcissa's way of treating everyone else like dirt was really starting to grate on her nerves, especially when one of the seamstresses accidentally got in her way when they where heading for the door and Narcissa had started shouting at the poor girl to pay more attention and respect her 'betters'. Then she'd turned to Malkin and demanded the girl be fired, Malkin fired her on the spot. Narcissa swept from the room but Hermione hesitated because the girl looked like she was about to cry. She turned to Malkin wanting to help the girl.

"Just make sure she isn't working next time Narcissa comes in, that way you don't have to fire her, she didn't do anything wrong." Hermione's suggestion was met by a nod from Madam Malkin and a weak smile from the girl, she didn't waste time reassuring her though because Narcissa had already left the store and she didn't want her to realize she wasn't following her anymore.

* * *

Once they got home Hermione complained of a headache and went to her room just to escape from Narcissa, she locked the door behind her. Not really sure what to do with herself now, she wandered over to the bookshelf perusing the titles whomever had gotten her room ready thought she might enjoy. She'd expected frilly titles of the sort that Narcissa probably enjoyed, and was pleasantly surprised to find titles that would be useful in her studies, as well as some Muggle literature! How they'd managed to get some muggle books she had no idea.

Plucking a copy of The Scarlet Letter, she sunk into one of the cushy couches, pulled her knees up so she was comfortably curled in the seat. She enjoyed losing herself in the familiar words, memories of her Mother reading this to her when she was sick one summer flooded back to her. She never had grieved for her mother properly, the memory opened the floodgates and she closed the book to keep tears from ruining the pages.

She buried her head in her arms and slowly went over every happy memory she had of her mother and making a mental note to put them in a pensive her first opportunity so she wouldn't lose them as she grew older. She'd show the memories to her children and they would feel like they knew their grandmo--wait, had she just thought children?

She would never have children with Draco, what was she thinking. He wouldn't even touch her. Which led her to thinking about _why_ he wouldn't touch her. Now that she was actually thinking of it he hadn't tried to kiss her until yesterday night, and then he'd stormed out of the room angry. What was his problem anyway? Why didn't he show her any affection, she'd thought they were getting along quite swimmingly, why didn't he?

A sudden pop startled her so badly she dropped the book, the house elf from the other day bowed apologizing for startling her. She was really getting sick of these house elves acting like they were the vermin of the earth. She reassured the little elf that she wasn't angry and asked him what it was he'd wanted. That's when he actually looked at her and his eyes widened and he begun to wring his hands nervously.

"Young Mistress was crying, is she hurt? Does Young Mistress need Ollie to get anything for her?" He cast anxious eyes over her looking for blood or something that would mean she needed medical help.

"No Ollie, I'm fine, and would you please call me Hermione? It makes me uncomfortable to be referred to as Young Mistress." Hermione tried to smile encouragingly to the elf at the same time as she wondered just how badly her eyes were red and puffy that the elf would think she was hurt. He perked up immediately of course, as was the way with house elves.

"Master sent Ollie to tell Mistress Hermione that she is to dress herself up because he has plans for the evening." Ollie could have popped away, his message delivered but he waited to see if she needed anything because she was nice and he would rather spend time here then with the screeching Mistress.

Hermione was less than pleased with the announcement, she hated surprises and Draco hadn't told her that there was anything special going on tonight. She assumed it had something to do with the stupid party for tomorrow though, so she went over to a mirror and grimaced at her reflection. Her hair was messy, her eyes puffy though not as red as she'd imagined them being, it would take a little while for her to get ready.

"Ollie, would you please ask Narcissa to come up here at her earliest convenience?" Hermione hated having to admit it but she hadn't the slightest idea what was considered 'dressed up' for these people, and she didn't want to embarrass Draco in front of any of the Blood members. Ollie nodded and popped away and she rushed into the bathroom to wash her face to hide evidence of her tears.

After that she slipped out of her rumbled outfit from this morning, put on a slip and covered it with one of the many silk robes. She knew that Narcissa would put her into a dress it made things easier to be half-ready before the older woman arrived. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind that someone knocked. Hermione quickly flicked her wand to unlock the door and called for her mother-in-law to come on in.

"You asked for me, dear?" Narcissa, seeing the state of dress Hermione was in quickly closed and locked the door behind her, not wanting Draco to inadvertently walk in and embarrass his young wife.

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly. Draco sent a message that we were going out tonight and asked that I dress up, but I'm rather lost at what to wear." Hermione put on a charming smile and played the same ditzy-girl as before, Narcissa would naturally think that Hermione's head was lost in silks and colors and pretty things, because that's where her own mind always was.

"Well, I happen to know where the family is going tonight so I can help you choose the perfect outfit!" Narcissa started flipping through the wardrobe, pulling a few dresses out to hold up against her before shaking her head and putting them away. It took a little while before she was satisfied and actually picked something.

"This will look beautiful on you! Here put it on let's see." Narcissa handed the dress to Hermione before sitting on one of the couches as Hermione pulled the dress on over the slip she'd donned earlier. As the fabric settled she looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit the silk was very flattering to her figure.

The dress flowed like water down her body, accenting her bust and curves while not being too tight anywhere. It was a dark purple, with an underskirt to give it more of a flowy look on the bottom. Tiny diamonds were sewn onto the top of the dress creating a cascading waterfall effect until about where her belly-button would be. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever worn, and even though she preferred things simple, she loved it. There was a light shawl that went with it that could be worn around the neck as a scarf or draped behind her arms.

"Just as I thought, you look quite beautiful in that dress." Narcissa had come up behind Hermione as she was admiring her reflection, she then drew her to the vanity gesturing for her to sit down. "Now what to do with you're hair? We'll have one of the house elves do it, though I can not see to remember that one's name."

"Pinky." Hermione grew tired of waiting for Narcissa to remember the name for an elf she obviously didn't care enough about to remember, and Pinky had been the one to help get her ready for her consummation so she figured the bubbly elf would know how to do hair. Seconds after calling her the elf appeared bouncing happily as she asked what she could do for the Young Mistress, though the happiness left when she saw Narcissa and she suddenly looked frightened, she even started to shake.

"Narcissa, thank you so much for helping me choose a gown, but it's getting late I'm sure you need to get yourself ready I wouldn't want you to be short of time just because of me." Hermione managed to pitch her voice to sound like she truly wanted to help Narcissa, rather than a dismissal.

"You're right, I've lost track of the time. This elf knows enough about these things to help you, I shall see you later, dear." Narcissa squeezed her shoulders then left the room, oblivious to the fact that she hadn't been wanted any longer.

"Pinky, I'm going out with Draco tonight, could you please help me with my hair and make-up?" Hermione noticed the elf had perked up a lot as soon as Narcissa left and she was more then happy to assist Hermione.

In much less time then she'd thought Pinky was finished. Hermione's crazy hair was tamed, and she had make-up on that was a little more noticeable then what Ginny had done for her wedding, but she liked the effect. There was light purple blush on her eyes to match the dress, lipstick a tasteful shade, some eye-liner and mascara and about five other things that Hermione had no idea what they were. A silver necklace with an amethyst stone completed the look.

"Hermione, are you ready? We have to be going soon." Draco's voice from outside her door startled her and she called to him telling him she'd be there in a minute. After thanking Pinky, she grabbed her shawl and a clutch bag that Pinky was waving at her as if it was of utmost importance that she have it, and went out to where Draco was waiting for her. He was dressed smartly in a black suit with a purple handkerchief in the pocket to match her dress. He turned to look at her as the door swung shut and was blown away, she looked so eloquent and just like any of the other pampered pureblood girls.

The expression on his face alone was worth all the time it had taken to get this ensemble put together. His jaw literally dropped and his eyes scanned her appreciatively. Then he noticed that she knew he was checking her out, and blushed. That was a victory for her after so many times of her getting embarrassed and blushing in front of him.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione, shall we?" Draco had recovered from his initial shock over seeing her and offered an arm to her which she of course took. He led her down the hallways but didn't bother trying to talk to her, and she didn't feel inclined to start a conversation with him either. Both were still feeling awkward around each other.

"There you two are, well you do make a lovely pair this evening! Let's get going, or we shall be more than fashionably late." Narcissa greeted them at the door then apparated away to who knows where.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, the first words she had actually spoken to him since yesterday. He pulled her close to him so he'd be able to apparate them both.

"It's a surprise, close your eyes." Draco waited until she'd complied then turned on the spot and reappeared beside his mother. Hermione still had her eyes shut because she wasn't sure what this surprise was but she wasn't going to ruin his good mood by looking before he told her to.

"Alright, open them." He'd turned her before speaking and she gasped when she looked and saw that they were at an opera house! She'd never been to an opera but she'd always wanted to. Draco smiled when he saw how happy she was, he'd felt bad for her this morning because though she tried to hide it he'd seen the sad looks she kept shooting his way. He'd thought that it might be nice to take her out tonight to make up for leaving her like he had yesterday, if he could judge from the happiness in her eyes he was forgiven.

The three went inside, and upstairs to a private booth the Malfoy's apparently kept reserved for them just in case they decided to go to a show. So like Narcissa to buy a box she barely used. Hermione didn't mind though because that meant she had a prime view when the performance began. She sat beside Draco just as the lights began to dim, he handed her a pair of opera glasses but she didn't need them she could see just fine from here.

The opera was beautiful and even though Hermione didn't know the words the meanings and emotions were plain enough. The opera was exactly the same as the way Muggles did it but the scenery actually changed, it was an odd experience for Hermione since it looked a lot like a television show that was on stage instead of in a box. Though she loved the play it didn't move her to tears like some of the other women.

Once the play was over Draco offered his arm again and the three of them socialized with the rest of the wealthy people who had been in the box seats. Hermione didn't know any of them, nor did she know the other plays they were comparing this one to so she just held Draco's arm and smiled prettily.

Finally Draco excused them and they headed outside. The evening had been quite enjoyable, and Draco had been back to his charming self, Hermione completely forgot she was supposed to be upset with him.

"Thanks for taking me out Draco, I loved the opera, the music was so beautiful." Hermione smiled at him and he squeezed her to him in a half-hug accepting her thanks without saying anything. This time when they apparated Hermione did so on her own, she was quite capable of doing it if they knew where they were headed.

"Dinner should be ready in an hour or so, I'll see the two of you then." Narcissa hurried down the hall to do who knows what leaving Hermione alone with Draco, before he got the chance to say anything she decided to test his good cheer and ask for something.

"Draco, can I have Pinky?" Hermione had come to the decision earlier when she'd seen Pinky cowering in front of Narcissa that she couldn't stand for her to be treated the way she was, that's when the brilliant idea came to her, if Pinky belonged to Hermione then Narcissa would have no right to mistreat her. Draco seemed surprised by this sudden interest but he gave her a suspicious look a moment later.

"You're not intending to free her, are you? She wouldn't like it and we can't afford to let her lose, she knows things." Draco wanted to give the elf to his wife, since she'd asked for it and it was a simple thing to do. But he had to be careful you never knew what little thing you thought was unimportant would turn up to be vital later.

"Of course not, I just don't like the way your mother treats her." Hermione looked almost offended when she answered, she wasn't stupid. Even though she felt bad for Pinky and the rest of the elves she knew that freeing them wasn't an option, at least not until the Blood was gone.

"She's all yours then. I'll see you at dinner." Draco headed off down a hall that did not lead to their rooms. She wondered where he was going briefly, but decided she'd find out later if it was important. Right now she needed to change. The purple dress was beautiful but it was far too formal to wear to a dinner at home.

* * *

Dinner had been relatively quiet, Narcissa looked tired and excused herself early saying she had to see to some last minute details for tomorrow. Draco and Hermione chatted about non-important things for the rest of the meal then went their separate ways. Draco wasn't being cold to her as he had last night, but there was still obviously something bothering him and she had no idea what it was or what she should do about it.

Since there really wasn't anything she could do about it now she returned to her room, took a shower and changed into one of her nightgowns. She wasn't tired yet though so she started going through the linen closet in her room. Finally she found a silk pillowcase that had a pattern she liked. It was purple, like everything else in these apartments. It had a light purple background with darker purple floral designs on it. It would work perfectly!

"Pinky," Hermione called for her new house elf and when the young female appeared she bowed so low her nose touched the carpet. Hermione was confused until the little elf began to speak.

"Pinky is here to serve her Mistress." Pinky looked up at Hermione a second later and smiled so brightly that any fears Hermione had about her being overly-formal disappeared. "Pinky is very happy that you are Pinky's only Mistress! Old Mistress was very scary."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that, Narcissa could be rather scary when she wanted to be, at least Hermione had saved this one even if she couldn't do anything for the others. She shook out the pillow case and held it up for Pinky to examine.

"I'd like you to make a dress for yourself out of this Pinky, can you do that?" Hermione handed the item to the elf who looked up at her like she was the kindest person in the world. Hermione knew it was uncommon for Masters to worry about the state of their elves clothing, but Hermione really hated the rags that Pinky was wearing right now.

"Yes Mistress, Pinky can make a dress from this tonight, thank you Mistress. Does you need anything else from Pinky?" She was bouncing again, clutching the pillowcase to herself as if it were the finest thing in the world.

"I'm glad you like it. One more thing then you can go, I'd like you to call me Hermione." She really really hated being called Mistress, it made her think of slave-owners.

"Of course Mistress Hermione." With that the elf popped out of the room and Hermione was left alone again. It wasn't long before she heard the door across the hall shut as Draco returned from where ever he'd been. She sat there brooding for a while, something was wrong with her husband and she really wanted to know what it was. Yet she didn't want to bother him when he was already doing so many dangerous things to get her initiated into the Blood. So what to do?

Well, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing! As soon as she'd made up her mind that she would _not _be one of those wives that sat in the background and never confronted their husbands when something bothered her. She left her room intending on storming into his and demanding an explanation. Her courage faltered a little when she was actually standing in front of his door and instead of storming in she forced herself to open the door quietly and slip inside. He wasn't in his sitting room, which she was pleased to see was not green but mostly different earth-tones from brown to orange. She crept toward the bedroom. The door was shut and she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself down, she didn't know why she was so nervous but there was something about sneaking into his room at night that made her adrenaline pump.

She gripped the handle, and slowly pushed the door open…

* * *

BUM BUM BUM!!!! Another cliffy lol, don't kill me I shall make it up to you with a juicy Chap 12 :D Please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(Graphic lemon warning)**

Hermione slipped into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. At first she thought the room was empty, no lights were on and there wasn't much moonlight coming in through the window. Then something on the bed moved and her conviction to confront him wavered, he was already sleeping and she really shouldn't wake him. Something drew her to the side of the bed, he was moving about restlessly as if he were being plagued by bad dreams. Now if you ask her later why she did what she did next she wouldn't be able to say anything other than "it felt right". She climbed into the bed beside him; he turned in his sleep as if he were able to sense her prescience there. He reached out for her in his sleep and she let him draw her into his arms.

"Hermione…" Draco's voice was a dull murmur she thought for a minute he had woken up but he said nothing else and his eyes were still closed so she knew he was still asleep. That made her smile; he'd said her name in his dreams not anyone else's. If she had doubted his feelings for her before she did not anymore. He had to care for her- she didn't want to think the "L" word until he'd actually said it- since it was her name on his lips.

Now that she was in his arms she felt her insecurities melt away. Maybe it was her belated courage finally coming forward, maybe it was the dark or the fact that he was still asleep and those piercing eyes of his were not on her but she suddenly wanted to kiss him. A real kiss like the one they'd shared on the stairwell before their wedding, with no one around to impress it would be real.

She saw no reason why she shouldn't, she was his wife, he was her husband, and it was normal for her to want to kiss him. He held her tight and she felt warm and secure, wanting to burrow into that warmth and just stay there forever. Was that what love felt like? To be so comfortable with the other person that you never wanted to leave them? If it was then she could not deny it to herself any longer she loved her husband. She loved his courage, his mind, even his snarkiness with her friends.

She loved her husband, and it was such a relief to actually admit it to herself instead of trying to burry her feelings behind logic. She'd done that her whole life, and she didn't want to be that way with him. So she gave into impulse, she leaned closer to him, pushing the hair back from his face to look at her beautiful Draco, and she kissed him. It wasn't one of those little pecks on the lips, it was a real kiss. She was hesitant at first, but then she felt him responding and it deepened when he woke up, surprised to have her there but not questioning it.

Draco thought this was a dream at first, since he couldn't think that it could possibly be real. So he went along with it, pulling her close to him and letting her push his hair back, then she kissed him and he'd realized it was very real. At first he wasn't sure what to do but he let instinct kick in and returned the kiss, liking the feeling of intimacy between them when they've been like strangers all this time. Then he realized what he was doing and he pushed her off a little more forcefully then he'd intended. He was up and across the room in seconds pacing like a cornered tiger; he didn't say anything he just looked at her confused and angry.

Hermione was shocked when he suddenly pushed her away, she ended up lying on her back on the bed watching him pace like an animal, why had he done that? Had she made a mistake about his feelings for her? Did he really just see them only as partners? Then why had he kissed back? It hurt to be so thoroughly rejected but she pushed it away and anger filled its place.

"What is your _problem_!" Hermione spat like an angry cat as she leaned back against the headboard glaring daggers at him, finally irritated with his mood-swings.

"I don't deserve to touch you." Draco's voice was a whisper, one he thought she wouldn't be able to hear, and there was a tortured look on his face as he glanced up at her for a minute before resuming pacing.

"What do you mean by that?" She didn't know why he was so upset but her compassionate side was coming out, she couldn't help feeling bad for him he looked like a kicked puppy that she wanted to cuddle and make feel better.

"After what I did to you on our wedding night I don't deserve to touch you again." Draco finally stopped pacing and just stood there looking at her, his posture stiff as a board. All feelings of wanting to cuddle him disappeared to be replaced by irritation again.

"What we did on our wedding night was necessary. We both decided it was the right thing to do."

"I raped you, Hermione!"

"As if you could! I am more than capable of defending myself, Draco, if I hadn't wanted you to complete the bond I would have stopped you!"

"It was forced."

"It was consentual."

"Then why did you cry?"

"I was frustrated with the ministry, you dolt! I hated that they were making _both of us_ do something we weren't ready for yet."

"… Really?"

"Yes. Now come here so we can talk properly." Hermione patted the bed beside her and he hesitated for a second before slowly easing himself down next to her, slumping against his headboard as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could finally rest easy.

"How long has this been bothering you?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking after the silence stretched on for a few minutes and it became obvious he wasn't going to say anything.

"Since our wedding night."

"Why didn't you talk to me sooner?" She was leaning slightly now so she could look him in the face as they talked, feeling that they were finally connecting after all this time of struggling against their feelings.

"I thought you hated me. I thought you were too pure for the likes of me to want." Draco looked up at her, fear still in his eyes that she would reject him even now and that was when Hermione realized he _wanted_ to be rejected by her! He wanted her to push him away so he could fall back into a pit of self-loathing. She wasn't going to let him hide from her like that.

"Draco, do you trust me?"

"Yes." His answer was immediate and it made her smile.

"Then believe me when I tell you that I have not had one bad thought about you since the moment we became engaged. You are a good guy, Draco, and I am happy that I married you." She rolled so that she was lying on top of him, her arms tucked lightly against his chest. This time when she lowered her head to kiss him he didn't push her away. He didn't do anything except return the kiss actually. When she finally pulled away, a little breathless, she smirked at the surprised look on his face. Apparently Mr. I-don't-deserve-to-touch-you liked kissing her as much as she liked kissing him.

"We're a bit overdressed, aren't we?" She watched him and barely stopped herself from laughing at the expression on his face it was obvious he was not used to the woman taking charge in his relationships. Her hands moved up his chest in what she thought was a seductive way and she started to unbutton his shit when his hands flew up to catch hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to feel obligated or anything." Draco didn't even realize how cute he was when he was trying to be chivalrous.

"I'm sure, now stop questioning it or I'll tie you to the headboard!" She went to work again ridding him of his shirt and after a moment he did the same for her nightie leaving her naked except for her modest panties. Draco finally took control of the situation when he realized that Hermione didn't know what to do from here and he rolled them so that she was underneath and acted on that fantasy he'd had days ago.

Draco kissed her again, slowly this time and not stopping until they both needed some air. He moved to her neck kissing and nipping lightly every few inches until he reached her breasts. These he paid special attention too since he knew she had never experienced something like this before and wanted to make it good for her. He gently licked and nibbled at each breast until Hermione moaned. Hermione was not even caring about propriety anymore, she was starting to get hot and there was a definite ache between her legs that she wanted him to just take care of already. He shifted to go lower and she grabbed his hair to lightly tug him away from her navel.

"Draco… I need you to…" Hermione blushed not knowing how to say what she wanted, but not willing to keep going with the foreplay for much longer. Luckily for her, he knew what she wanted and he quickly removed the rest of their clothing before easing her legs open to position himself. He didn't plunge right in despite how much he wanted to, this was supposed to be special. He kissed her again as he carefully inserted the tip of his manhood into her. She gasped at the sudden stretching feeling and wiggled a little as she got used to it, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just a different one.

"Are you ready?" Draco brushed that pesky hair of hers out of her face as he waited for her answer, though it wasn't what he expected. Hermione growled, there was no other word for the animalistic sound she made when he asked her that damn question. Why couldn't he just get to it already?

"Ask me if I'm ready or sure one more time and I'll hex your balls off." She was a little surprised at her language but there was time to worry about that later. Her hands reached up running down his sides to settle on his tight butt and she tugged a little, expecting a response.

"Such a feisty little lioness." He chuckled nipping her earlobe and eased himself into her slowly so that she would have time to stretch naturally and without any pain. Her hands tightened digging into his skin when he was all the way in and the pain from her fingernails combined with her heat on his most sensitive place was nearly enough to do him in. He took a few deep breaths easing the feeling away, he wasn't ready for this to end yet and he was sure she wasn't either.

He pulled out slowly, so that her every nerve tingled at the feeling before plunging back in so fast she gasped. Her hands moved back up to his shoulders as he started a rhythm of thrusts. Slow-fast-slow-fast-fast-fast-slow-fast and so on until they were both sweaty and panting. Hermione groaned laying her head on his collarbone as these feelings she'd never experienced before took control of her body. She was close to the edge, she didn't know how she knew since she'd never had an orgasm before, but some instinct told her. Then everything tightened and she felt an explosion of heat and pleasure and threw her head back riding the wave.

"Draco!" The call was involuntary, just a vocalization of how great she felt but hearing his wife cry out his name at the height of her orgasm sent him over the edge and he came harder then he ever had before. Spent he rolled off of her and just lay beside her, both of them were panting as they came down from their highs. Hermione was exhausted; who knew that sex could be so tiring? Not seeing any reason at all to get up and return to her room she wriggled over on the bed and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the urge to be close to him after what they just experienced. Draco threw an arm around his wife, feeling her little body tuck itself so neatly next to his, like she was made to fit next to him and felt all his worries about their relationship melt away as they drifted off to sleep together…

* * *

sorry for how short it is but I did promise you guys a juicy chapter so I hope I didn't disappoint :) The next chapter will be up in a few days and it'll be an interesting one for u guys so I hope you'll continue to read it. As always please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hermione woke the next morning to find that she hadn't moved from the night before, her head was still resting on Draco's shoulder and he was holding her close. She shifted a little to look up at his face and saw that he was already awake.

"Morning." He greeted her, brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled and returned the greeting, but she didn't move just yet. Once she was actually awake she would have to start worrying about the ball and she wanted to just relax for a little bit.

"I want to talk to you about my Father." Draco broke the silence after a few moments and felt her stiffen a little in his arms. He watched her with a guarded look on his face as she rolled slightly away from him so she could look at him as he talked.

"Alright" She rested her head on her hand, looking at Draco patiently. If he really wanted to get this out in the open she was willing to listen. Besides, she was the one that had stopped him last time he was going to tell her, so it was only fair that she listen this time.

"He was captured after Potter's battle with You-Know-Who our fifth year, and he was sent to Azkaban. He managed to escape a year later and has been on the top of the Order's most wanted list since, I'm sure?" Draco paused and Hermione nodded, she knew that bit already. "Well, he came here and told Mother and me that we were going to pick things up where You-Know-Who left off, he told us he intended on being the next Dark Lord and get everything that had been promised to him.

"Mother didn't want to go, she told him that things were different now, and the Wizarding world would not be so easily fooled again. He got angry and attacked her. I tried to stop him but he was mad from the Dementors and he attacked me, too. By the time he stopped both Mother and I were seriously injured. We went with him to one of our other estates, a more secluded one, and healed while he went through books on Dark Arts to find the spells he thought he would need.

"Mother tried again to get him to change his mind, but he only attacked her again. I don't know why she didn't fight back, but he nearly killed her by the time I got there. I shot the first curse I could think of at him, a Reducto, and it killed him." Draco paused; his hand gripping Hermione's tighter as he thought back on what he'd done.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't think it would kill him. I was just trying to stop him from killing Mother." Draco looked at her then, waiting to see the disgust on her face. She was quiet for a few moments, running her thumb lightly across the back of his hand as she thought over his story. When she looked back up at him there was nothing but compassion and understanding on her face.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You never should have had to go through something like that." She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, trying to offer comfort. "It wasn't your fault. Azkaban is an awful place, it drives people insane and they do things they never would have done before when they get out. You had no other choice."

Draco wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace. He couldn't quite believe that she was really accepting this. They stayed like that for a little while before Hermione finally sighed and pulled away from him, smiling apologetically, "I don't know about you, but I need a shower before breakfast."

"Well my shower is big enough for two…" Draco had a wolfish grin on his face as he leaned toward her to try and restart what they had done the night before. She couldn't help smiling at him before lightly pushing on his chest to get him to back away; they didn't have time for that right now.

"If we had more time I'd take you up on that offer, but we don't. Accio nightgown." Her nightie flew over to her, wrinkled from being tossed aside last night, and she slipped it over her head, making sure it was covering her before getting out of the bed. Draco flopped back down, lounging on the bed as she scurried around the room getting her discarded clothing.

"You know we have house elves for that. I do believe you have your own personal elf now, as well. What's she going to think if you won't let her do her job?" Draco said, although he was really enjoying watching her scurry around half-naked, 0it was demeaning for a Malfoy to clean.

"I'll find something for her to do so she'll be happy. I'm going to take a shower; I'll see you at breakfast." She slipped out of the room and hurried to her own just in case Narcissa might be hanging around. Once she was safe in her own room she dropped the clothes into her hamper and slipped into the bubble bath she found waiting for her with a soft sigh. The hot water felt good on her tired muscles, she felt like she'd worked out at the gym for hours.

The heat from the bath was steaming up the room until she could barely see her hands in front of her face. She had just finished shampooing her hair when the door creaked open and something came into the room. Hermione peered into the mist not seeing anyone there, but doors didn't just open themselves-even in the Wizarding world.

"Draco?" She eased over to the side of the tub as the shape came closer "I told you we didn't have time right now." The shape got closer and then there was suddenly a pair of huge eyes peering at her from over the top of the tub, and she recoiled, falling under the sudsy water. When she re-emerged, coughing and pushing wet hair from her face, Pinky was standing beside the tub ringing her hands and crying.

"Pinky is sorry to frighten Mistress, please punish bad Pinky." The little house elf looked up at her with huge eyes, shaking slightly as she waited to be cursed or something.

"No Pinky, I didn't know it was you, that's all. I thought it was Draco." Hermione realized then that she was a little disappointed it wasn't Draco, and she was shocked at what she could only see as very improper thoughts on her part.

"Mistress is sure she doesn't want for Pinky to iron fingers?"

"No! No, don't do that, Pinky. What did you come in here for?" Hermione pulled a towel off the rack and stepped out of the tub, quickly attacking her hair so that she could get most of the water out before it had the chance to get frizzy.

"Master says to tell Mistress Hermione that breakfast is ready." Pinky bounced around the bathroom gathering discarded towels and placing clean clothes close to Hermione and filled the silence with her usual pleasant chatter. Hermione smiled as she dressed, carefully combing out her hair. If she had known how the rest of her day was going to go then she may have taken a moment to enjoy how great she felt that morning, since her day just went downhill from there.

* * *

Hours later Hermione was once again up in her room, but this time she was not alone. Narcissa was with her, fussing with her dress and hair and jewelry until Hermione thought she might curse the fool woman. As if it really mattered how every single curl in her hair fell, or how the gaudy diamond necklace she wore sat directly at the center of her throat, and what possible reason had there been for tightening the bodice of her gown until she thought she might suffocate! Though, if she were being honest it wasn't really Narcissa that was bothering her, she was scared.

She would never admit it to anyone, Griffyndor's had far too much pride to admit to being frightened, but on all of the adventures she'd been on she had never had time to just sit and worry about what could go wrong. Now that she had that time she was terrified at what she and Draco were about to do, and disgusted with herself for being terrified. Now, who can really blame her if she were a little short tempered. She suddenly noticed that Narcissa had stopped chattering at her, it took a few seconds to register what had been asked.

"Yes, I believe I am ready now. Thank you for helping me, I will be out shortly." She answered, waiting until Narcissa was gone before smoothing down the front of her beautiful green dress, considering it for a second before taking out her wand and quickly changing the color, she wanted one small comfort tonight despite what Narcissa might think about her design change.

"You ready?" Draco's voice startled her and she whipped around to face him, hand already groping for the wand that she wasn't wearing at the moment. He considered her for a minute then shut the door and went over to her, taking her hands in his.

"We are going to be fine. Remember, there is going to be a room full of people down there. Not even Father was stupid enough to risk exposure by doing anything tonight." He waited until she seemed to have control over herself again, squeezing her hands one last time to reassure her before tucking her arm in his to lead her from the room.

Hermione followed, not letting her fear get the better of her as they reached the top of the grand staircase and all eyes went to them. This was their Grand Entrance moment and Hermione put on the best fake smile she had as they ascended the stairs together.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate our wedding. I am pleased to present my new wife: Hermione Jean Malfoy." Draco's voice was smooth and he had that cocky aristocrat look on his face as he made a very small bow to her, and she bent her knees in answer amid applause. Now that the formality was over they all went into the ballroom where food was being served and music played for anyone that might wish to dance. As it is with Muggle weddings, the first dance of the night was going to be just Draco and herself.

They went into the center of the dance floor, as the guests clustered around the walls to watch and the music for the Waltz they had practiced started up. Hermione flowed effortlessly into the dance with Draco, forgetting about everything as they moved together. It felt right to be in his arms. Hermione gazed up into Draco's eyes, but unlike the first time they had danced this Waltz, his gaze was distant and cool. She knew he couldn't seem too besotted with her, otherwise the Blood would get suspicious, but it still felt strange to gaze up into eyes that were not looking back at her.

The dance ended and Draco kissed her hand as the guests once again applauded the newlyweds. Draco led her off the dance floor as the orchestra struck up the next song and the other couples flowed into the dance. They went over to where Narcissa waited against one wall, her gaze sharp as she looked at Hermione.

"That was a lovely performance Draco, Hermione." Narcissa said as the couple came to a stop in front of her, she took a slight step closer to Hermione, lowering her voice a bit so that no one else would be able to hear them. "I see you decided to change your dress, dear. If the color didn't suit your tastes why didn't you just say so before?"

Hermione glanced down at the dress that was now a rich, red-wine color and smiled slightly, trying to seem ditsy but probably not managing it very well. "I'm sorry Narcissa. It just occurred to me at the last moment that I should represent my Gryffindor side today. Are you terribly upset?"

"Of course not dear, I would just like it if you told me beforehand next time." Narcissa smiled her cool fake smile and drifted off to speak to some ladies nearby.

Hermione shook her head slightly, glancing up at Draco who had watched the exchange with an amused smirk on his face. "I didn't think she'd get so angry about the color change."

"She'll get over it; she just likes to nitpick." Draco answered easily as he subtly scanned the room.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked, angling her body slightly so that she, too, could scan the crowd.

"Anyone that's paying too much attention to us, or anyone that's keeping apart from everyone else…is that _Weasley?_"

Hermione turned at Draco's exclamation to see her redheaded friend walking toward them. She was as surprised as Draco. she hadn't known that he was invited or that he was going to be coming. Why the hell hadn't he told her? She'd told them that they weren't supposed to do anything without talking to her first.

"Hermione, you look amazing. Draco." Ron greeted them, smiling at Hermione before shooting a cold glare in Draco's direction.

"Thank you. What are you doing here Ron?" Hermione asked as she stepped between them before a fight could start.

"I was invited, or my family was, anyway." Ron answered absently. He smiled when a new song started and held out a hand for Hermione. "May I have a dance with the bride?"

Hermione knew it was bad manners to refuse a dance, especially at a wedding party, so she took the hand telling Draco she would be back when the song was over. Ron pulled her onto the dance floor. Hermione was watching Ron, confused about why he was there and why he was acting so strangely. He reached down to grasp her waist in a way that was far too familiar for a man that was not her husband. She looked down at the offending hand and gasped—there was no bracelet on his wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concern clear on his face as the pair started the dance. She shook her head and put a fake smile on her face, pretending nothing was wrong as she thought furiously about what she should do now. The man she was dancing with wasn't Ron, which meant that she was dancing with Father.

"This could have been our party 'Mione. Why did you choose him over me?" 'Ron' asked her and she looked up into eyes that were suddenly sharp and calculating. Was this some sort of test? To see how loyal she was to Draco?

"I already told you, Ron, he's not as bad as everyone thinks he is. His father's reputation made everyone assume he was bad." She smiled slightly as she turned her head to look at where Draco was waiting for her. She knew that anyone watching her would see a woman that was so besotted with her husband that she couldn't keep her eyes off him even when she was dancing with another man. She hoped that her performance would be enough to convince 'Father' that she was loyal to Draco.

"Well, I think he's tricking you." 'Ron' said, his voice getting darker and more dangerous. She looked up at him in surprise, and Father must have noticed that he'd over-done it a little because he immediately looked away from her as if embarrassed. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I just don't trust him."

She smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder the same way she would have if it really had been Ron she was speaking to. "I know you don't, but you're going to have to trust me, alright?" She smiled when he nodded and almost breathed a sigh of relief when the song ended seconds later. She hugged 'Ron' and then went back to Draco letting him wrap her in his arms possessively as he shot a glare at the redhead.

She glanced over her shoulder to see 'Ron' grimace at Draco and go lean against a wall with a sullen look on his face. If she hadn't known it wasn't Ron she would have been fooled because Father had all the same mannerisms that Ron had. Did that mean that whoever Father was knew Ron? Or that he'd observed Ron long enough to know how to imitate him? That was something to think on later.

"What's wrong? You're shaking." Draco whispered, his arms tightening around her as if he could protect her through that gesture alone. "If Weasley said something to upset you, I'll kill him."

"That wasn't Ron, it was Father." She whispered back, leaning into him slightly as she tried to stop the shaking she hadn't even realized she was doing.

"Are you sure?" He asked, glancing over her head to look at the still glowering young man across the room. He managed to keep his face smooth, emotionless so that he wouldn't give anything away.

"Yes." She answered, pulling back from his embrace so that others wouldn't start to wonder why they were standing like that for so long. Draco took the hint and led her over to the head table where they could talk without it seeming strange.

"Now what?" Hermoine asked, as she took the seat he'd held out for her.

"I don't know."

* * *

O.k. so I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated but I just wanted to let you all know that my summer break is coming up and I've completely gone through and plotted out the rest of this story (so far it looks like it will be a total of 30 chapters when it's done) so updates WILL be coming more frequently from now on. To anyone that's still following it I hope you like the new chapter and as always please Review because I love to hear what you guys have to say!


End file.
